A KennyxButters Love Story
by StanxKyleFan
Summary: Butters life is consistently pulling him into the wrong places at the wrong times. Lucky for him he has Kenny. But what will happen when someone tries to jeopardize their happiness? Pairings-Bunny and Style and some Creek. Hints of Buttman and Keneric
1. Daddy Dear?

**_Kyle's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

N-no dad, I-I swear i wasn't!" Butters cried, dodging another throw.

"Dont give me that shit! I know your hiding something!"

"Please, dad stop!"

"You were with that _boy _again weren't you?"

"No dad i told you, i didn-"

"I told you i dont approve of 'homosexuality', expecially from my own son!"

Another punch was thrown, this time Butters didnt have a chance to escape. A blue circle formed around Butters right eye and he slumped to the ground, sobbing.

"My own son...your a disgrace!" He kicked Butters against the staircase with a loud crashing sound.

I couldn't believe what i was seeing. I understood now why Butters was always so shakey, and didnt talk much.

"Dude, this isn't cool..." Stan muttered, starring up at me. "Why are we just standing here, letting this happen?"

I jumped down from the stool i was standing on and landed in the grass.

We heard Butters let out another cry and then a sudden thump against the wall behind us.

"I dont know...what i'm supposed to do." I said, slumping down the wall beside Stan.

"Well we cant just let this keep happening." He said, taking my hands in his. "I know if it was you in there...i wouldn't just be sitting around."

I blushed, looking away. "Same here..."

He smiled and stood up, pulling me with him. He pulled me to the front of the house and pushed me ahead of him. "Just say that we need to talk to Butters. See what happens." I nodded, took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door and hoping for the best.

"H-hello?" Butters voice said from behind the door.

"B-Butters?"

"Kyle...?"

The door suddenly swung open and there he stood, tall and muscular, right before me.

"Uh...s-sorry sir, i was just...w-wondering if I could talk w-with Butters for a sec-"

"My god you studder more than he does." he said bluntly.

I felt Stan's eyes on me from the shadows a few feet behind, knowing he was there made me feel protected, so i continued.

"Oh...S-sorry..." I muttered. "Would it be possible for me to talk to Butters for just a second?"

He shot me a glare, stroking his mustache. As he was thinking I noticed Butters to the side, struggling to stand up. Our eyes locked and Butters shook his head horrified, giving me a look that read 'please leave before he hurts you too'.

"Sir?" I asked again.

"No!" he snapped back, i suddenly felt Stan's shoulder brush against mine. Gently pushing me behind him, Stan spoke up. "We just need a second." Stan said bluntly.

"D-dad...please...j-just tell them t-that i ca-"

"Shut up Butters!" He shot, glancing behind him. "He is busy right now...im sure whatever you...fags have to tell my son can wait till tomorrow."

My fists clenched against Stan's shoulders, i could feel Stan tensing up aswell.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" Stan yelled.

The door slammed shut in our faces, making me flinch and Stan even more pissed off.

"Damn him." I said, tightening my grip on Stan's shoulders.

"How fucking _dare _he call us fags..." Stan muttered, teeth clenched and fingers tightened into fists.

I remained silent, i knew that at times like these it was best to just not say anything. Let him cool down first.

"Poor Butters..." I said, looking through the peek hole in the door. "He's...at it again."

"We'll have to talk to him tomorrow..." Stan muttered. "While his dad is still at work."

I nodded. "I dont want Butters to have to go through this anymore...he's just so innocent."

Stan took my arm and gently tugged on my sleeve, "Lets go. We...cant do anything else right now."

I nodded again and took his hand. "I hope it works out..."

Stan just looked forward, keeping a tight grip on my hand.

"I am going to make sure damn sure Butters doesn't have to go through any more of this shit. If its the last thing i do."


	2. Off To A Rough Start

Butters POV

"Ow..." I muttered "Still hurts..."

I sighed and slowly climbed out of bed. Everything was still as blurry as it was last night.

I slowly moved through my pile of clothes on the floor and made my way to the mirror.

Staring at myself in the mirror made me want to cry. Every bruise, every scar, everything on my body from head to toe brought back memories...

I shook my head and reached for my blue button up shirt and jeans and slipped them on. As soon as i was sure i had everything ready, and i looked as perfect as i could get, i quietly stepped out of my room, and downstairs. I managed to reach the door before he heard me.

"Butters where are you going?" His voice was groggy and sleepy but still remained somehow firm and strict.

"I-Im just going to school Sir...t-thats all."

I forced a smile on my face and began out the door.

"Wait!" He called, grabbing my arm and pulling me backward. "What the hell is on your face?"

I pulled away in defence but was outmatched, he pulled my face closer to his and ran his fingers across my face.

"Are you wearing make up?"

I stood in horror as he pushed me into the near by wall, i flinched.

"N-no dad I-Its just s-"

"How many times do i need to tell you to shut up before you listen!"

Somehow i managed to release myself from his grip and make a run for the door. I flung myself out into the open space and collapsed to the driveway. At least outside i would be safe from-

"Butters?"

I forced my head up off the pavement to see a blurry orange figure running towards me.

"Butters! Are you okay? What the hell happened to you?"

I struggled to stand up, but instead was lifted off the ground by the orange figure. I knew who it was now.

"Kenny...?" I asked, blushing.

"What happened?" he asked, brushing his glove over my face."

A few feet behind him were two more figures. One wearing a green hat and the other wearing a blue hat with what looked like a red ball at the top.

"N-nothing!" I said, revealing a fake smile.

Kenny nodded and turned around, facing the other two.

"Stan...? Kyle...?" I whispered under my breath. "Why are you fellas all here...?"

There was no answer. Kenny simply tightened his hold on me and we began walking.

"Ow..." I whimpered.

"Whats wrong?" Kenny asked eagerly. "What hurts? Where?"

"Everything..." I murmered. I couldnt help it now, the pain was overwhelming...

"Oh...everything hurts Kenny...so much."

Kenny shook me in his arms, as Stan and Kyle gathered behind him.

"Butters!"

"Butters...!"

"Butters...!"

* * *

Everything was fading to black, their voices getting softer and softer each time they spoke. 


	3. Butters, Lets Talk

Kenny's POV

"Butters? Butters buddy, you awake?"

I gently shook him in my arms and began to see his eyes flicker open.

"He's okay guys!" Kyle shouted to Stan and Cartman. They both stood up and walked over to the bench i laid Butters on.

"Well it's about god damn time." Cartman shouted. "I'm fucking starving, lets go!"

"Oh shut up Cartman." I muttered, stroking Butters hair. "You have enough fat stored in there to live off for a month..."

Cartman grumbled as Stan and Kyle laughed. "Shut the hell up you guys! Im not fat! I'm big boned...now get over it!"

As Stan and Kyle continued to snicker, I smiled and looked back down at Butters, who had just began to sit up.

"W-woah...fellas? What...What happened?"

"You passed out..." I said, moving the last piece of hair out of his face. "Scared me to death."

Butters blushed. "I-I'm sorry fellas, I guess i just...fell. I'm fine though! Really!"

He smiled and stood up quickly, struggling to keep his balance.

"Butters?" Kyle asked. "Are you sure you just fell?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" he replied defensivley. "J-just fell!"

I glanced up at Kyle. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh...I donno. Seems like it would have had to be a pretty bad fall for you to pass out like that...and before you passed out you were telling us, mostly Kenny inparticular, that the 'pain was too much' over and over... I just thought i would ask, thats all."

Glancing at Butters, i nodded. "So you did just fall, right Butters? I shouldnt have to worry about you getting hurt anymore, right?"

Kyle and Stan exchanged glances and faces of sympathy. I noticed Stan nod, then Kyle walking towards Butters.

"Butters can I have a word with you for just one second?" Kyle asked, grabbing his arm.

"Ow." Butters flinched.

"Watch it Kyle." I muttered protectively.

"Sorry." Kyle muttered, pulling him to the side, just far enough that Kenny and the fat ass, Cartman, couldn't hear.

"You didnt just fall, did you Butters?"

He looked down and shook his head. "N-no. Not exactly anyway..."

Kyle shook his head and listened for the rest of his story.

"He was at it again this morning?"

Butters nodded, not taking his eyes from the ground.

Kyle sighed. "And you dont want anyone to know about it right?"

He nodded again, this time looking up from the ground.

"Okay..." Kyle replied. "How long has this been going on Butters?"

"Since mom died...I guess..." He shook his head, erasing the memory of his mother's death. "Kyle, d-dont tell anyone else about this. Okay? I just...really dont want Kenny to worry." Butters sighed.

"I understand Butters. Completely." Kyle said, putting his hand on Butters shoulder. "My mom isnt the nicest lady in the world ethire, especially after dad left...and took Ike with him."

"You have to go through this too?" Butters asked. "But your mom seems like such a nice lady!"

Kyle scoffed. "Yeah, well this isnt the time to talk about this. Kenny and Stan will begin to wonder where we are."

"W-what about Eric?"

"You think Cartman actually cares? About anything?" Kyle laughed, taking his hand off Butters shoulder and nudging him forward. "Lets head back."

Butters smiled and nodded, walking backwards a few steps.

"Hurry up!" Cartman shouted.

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle shouted back.

"Ay! I am not fat, I am big..."

"Seriously man, just shut up." Stan muttered, glancing at Cartman.

"Whatever, Skrew you guys, Im goi- "

"Okay guys lets go." Kyle said, tapping on Stan's shoulder.

"Alright!"

"I'm going to stay behind fellas, have fun." Butters muttered, sitting on the bench.

"If Butters isnt going then neither am I." I said, sitting down beside him.

"N-no! You should go Kenny."

I shook my head. "I'd never just leave you alone Butters. I'd never leave anyone alone in your condition."

Butters shook his head. "B-but I'm fine, I swear."

"Okay well if Kenny and Butters aren't going then nethire are we." Kyle said.

Stan nodded. "Yeah, what Kyle said."

"Kenny. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Butters asked, standing to his feet.

He didnt look at me, nor did he really acknowledge me. Butters began to walk towards the sidewalk that lead to the walking path. I stood up and quickly followed.

* * *

"Uh...sure." 


	4. An Official Best Friend

Kenny's POV

Walking side by side with Butters felt a bit strange, I'll admit. He has no idea how I feel about him...or at least how I think I feel. He doesnt even know about Stan and Kyle I dont think. He would think I am crazy...

"Kenny?" Butters chimed in, still not looking at me.

"Yeah Butters? Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing..." He stuttered, as usual.

I smiled. "Fine."

"W-well actually...I have a question."

He spun around and stared up at me, his big green eyes making him look so much younger than he was.

"Oh, um, okay then. What is it?"

He tightened his fists then released them, letting his arms dangle. "What is...our friendship like?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying understand this question.

"Whaddaya mean by that?"

"O-oh! Um...what do I mean by that...?" He asked himself, turning away from me again.

"Butters?"

"Just forget I said anything! Okay? Its...stupid anyways."

I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Okay."

He smiled and began walking back to the bench everyone else was waiting at.

'What is our friendship like?' I asked myself. 'What did he mean by that?'

"You coming Kenny?" Kyle shouted a few feet ahead. "Fat ass wont shut up about food, so we're going to go eat.

"Oh, Okay you guys go ahead!" I shouted back.

"You sure Kenny? We can pay if thats..."

"Its not that, I just...i have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh, well okay cya later." Kyle said, turning back to Stan and the others. I saw Butters yank on Kyle's sleeve, then Kyle shake his head. Butters whipped around to look at me, I waved and turned away.

"I really should just go home..." I muttered, walking forward a few steps. "I have no business hanging around Butters when I am feeling like this."

"Feeling like what?"

I froze. "Butters?"

I spun around and saw his beautiful green eyes gazing back at me.

"Oh, hi Butters. I thought you guys left."

"They did. I-I just didnt wanna leave you alone...I dono." Butters replied, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

I smiled, trying not to show how flattered I was.

"You dont need to worry about me Butters." I laughed. "Really, you should just go with everyone else."

He smiled, still not looking at me.

"Um...What I said earlier...about our friendship..." He paused. "D-dont worry about it. O-okay? I dont know why I even asked..."

There was an awkward silence before I spoke. "You sure you dont wanna talk about something?"

He shook his head. "No, I-I'm not sure. But..." He turned back to face me, his smile slowly turned serious as he continues to stare at me. "But I...I need to know where we stand. As friends."

I paused, thinking about how I should answer.

'Should I tell him? No. Not yet. I dont even know if I really...

"Kenny?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean..." I lied. "But as for our friendship, I think-"

"I like you!" Butter's blurted, interrupting me. "I-I mean,,I think I-"

"Butters." I smiled, putting my hand over his mouth. "I like you too."

Butters smiled and gathered me in a quick hug, "I can finally say I have an official best friend!" Butter's cried, pulling away.

'Best friend.' I thought. 'Oh, thats what he meant."

"Yup" I laughed, looking away.

"We'll be just like Stan and Kyle! Hanging out all the time!"

'So he doesnt know about them...' I thought.

"Mhmm." I laughed, still looking away. "Just like Stan and Kyle."

Butters smiled again, filling me with a small ounce of happiness.

"I guess I should let you go then." Butter's said cheerfully. "Yeah. Cya Butters." I said patting his shoulder.

"Bye!" Butters said, spinning around. "Kyle! Stan! Wait up!"

'So...all he wanted was a best friend...' I thought. 'I see...Stan and Kyle really are keeping it a secret from everyone. Just like they told me they would. I should have known that Butters wouldnt think of us that way...of me that way.'

I took another step forward and sighed.

'Why am I suddenly having these gay thoughts anyway? I have always been the pervert, the "player" in our little group. It doesnt make sense!'

I looked behind my shoulder and noticed that Butters and everyone had not went anywhere. I could not hear what they were saying but I did notice that Cartman had a bag of Cheesy Poofs in his hand and was walking away, most likely going home. On the bench to the right I noticed Stan, Kyle and sitting. Kyle's arm was around Butters, as they continued to talk. Stan was standing beside Butters on the opposite side, his hand placed gently on Butters shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked myself out loud.

I turned completely around and focused my attention on Butters

Was he...crying?


	5. Not So Weird

Kenny's POV

"Why was he crying?" I asked myself. "Was it something I did? no...he looked so happy when he walked away. What happened?"

Making sure no one noticed me, I quietly made my way to the closest tree I could find and hid behind it. I leaned my head back against the tree and listened for their voices.

"-erstand. I-dont know."

"It will be okay Butters." Kyle replied.

I turned my head slightly to see what was going on.

"Yeah dude, you two are still friends right? Things will work out." Stan said, removing his hand from Butter's shoulder and placing it in his jacket pocket with his other hand.

"But you two are such good friends! How do you two stay like that? You never got these...feelings?"

Stan and Kyle exchanged glances and sighed, trying not to laugh.

"Things will work out Butters, dont worry. I'm sure Kenny doesnt even know what happened." Kyle said, standing to his feet and walking towards Stan

'Doesnt know? Whats that supposed to mean? Do they think I dont care? Then again, they have no idea I have any feelings for him...No one does.'

"I guess you fellas are right." Butters muttered, standing up. "Should I just...give up?"

"No dude! You have to tell him flat out, eventually." Kyle said.

"Just wait till your ready." Stan added. "It will all work out, I know it. Even if you two do just stay friends."

Butters nodded and smiled. "You fellas are right, thanks Stan and Kyle. You two are amazing."

I watched as Butters said his goodbyes to Stan and Kyle and began to walk away. I sighed and slumped against the tree, sliding to the ground.

"So it was me..." I muttered. "But...what did I do?'

I leaned over again slightly to see Stan grab Kyle's hand, then begin to walk away. I slowly stood back up and began walking home in the opposite direction.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked a few feet behind me.

"Crap..." I muttered. "Hey guys."

Stan quickly dropped Kyle's hand and they both shoved their hands into their pockets, embarrased.

"Dude, thought you went home already." Stan said, glancing at the tree I was hiding behind.

I flinched.

"I-I was." I replied. "But, Butters was crying...So I came back.

Stan and Kyle exchanged glances and Stan nodded, as If they had just had a conversation in their minds.

"What all did you hear?" Kyle asked finally.

"Uh...I heard butters say something about how 'good of friends' you two were..." I replied smiling a bit, trying to change the subject.

They blushed and nodded, holding back their urge to laugh,

"Yeah..." Stan muttered.

"It was kind of awkward." Kyle said next.

I looked away and stared up at the sky.

"I...didnt hear how he felt." I said. "Did...he tell you"

They stared at eachother again, doing their little 'mind-talk', and nodded in unison.

"He likes you." Kyle said. "At least, he thinks he does."

Stan nodded. "He doesnt know how to deal with how he feels."

I froze where I stood, staring at the sky.

'Earlier...' I thought. 'He said I was his best friend...the way he made it sound...he didnt want anything else."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He told us. Flat out told us he was having strange feelings for you and didnt know if they were real."

"Oh" I replied. " I see."

"Dude, this is probly going to sound weird, especially coming from me, but do you have feelings for him too?" Kyle asked.

"I-" I paused. I turned around, facing them, and clenched my fists. "I dont understand!"

'Why do I feel like im going to cry?' I asked myself, as a warm tear fell down my cheek. 'Dont let them see you cry Kenny! Dont let them see you cry!'

"Dude...?" Kyle asked, walking to my side. I shook my head, taking a step away from him.

"Its not a decision you have to make right this second Ken." Stan pointed out.

I nodded, still not convinced.

"I just...really want to figure this out. For Butters sake." I muttered, releasing my tight fists and letting them fall.

"Your looking for us to tell you the answer." Kyle whispered. "I'm afraid that there isnt a way for us to make up your mind for you."

"I know." I replied, "But I dont know how."

It went silent for a moment, no one knew what to say. I sighed.

"I'm going to go home." I muttered. "Thanks for everything you guys."

"Oh, okay. Cya Kenny." Stan said.

"Let us know if you need to talk more okay?" Kyle added with sympathy.

I nodded and began walking home. I heard Stan and Kyle's footsteps slowly fade from behind me. I turned around to see their blurry outlines, I looked closely and noticed Stan reach for Kyle's hand like earlier. Kyle accepted his hand and then soon vanished from my sight.

* * *

"They sure look happy." I sighed. "Maybe I'm not so weird after all." 


	6. Sneaking Out

Butters POV

Ring-Ring...Ring-Ring...Ring-Ri- "He-hello?"

"Um hey, Butters?"

"Oh! Kenny! Uh...One second." I whispered, holding phone to my chest. I looked around frantically, making sure dad want around. "Okay, back."

"Alright, What are you doing tonight?" Kenny asked, sounding a but nervous.

"N-nothing! You want to hang out or something?" I said, hoping I didnt sound too eager.

"Yeah...you could say that." He replied.

"Okay, I'll sneak out...er...leave, as soon as I can."

"Meet me at Starks Pond in 30 minutes."

"Sure!" I said, holding the phone with my shoulder as I tossed on my second shoe.

"Cya!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and slid down the wall I was leaning against.

"He wants to hang out..." I sighed. "I wonder if we will be alone..."

Careful not to make a sound, I tip-toed across the hallway and stopped at the top of the steps leading to the living room. I peeked my head out slowly and focused on the couch.

"He's still watching TV." I muttered quietly. "As long as I dont make a sound, he wont even notice me."

I took a deep breath and took a step down. Noticing no reaction from dad, I quickly went down the remaining steps and walked towards the kitchen.

'If I can just make it out the back door...' I thought.

Taking one last look at dad, I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me.

"Alright!" I sighed, relieved. "Now..to Starks Pond!"

I took a deep breath and began walking.

"Is it weird that I'm leaving so early?" I whispered to myself, hopping over a speed bump. "He said 30 minutes...I will be 20 minutes early..."

I shook my head and continued walking. I jumped up and began through the woods, heading towards the opening ahead. I pushed aside a few branches, avoiding the one or two rocks in my way, and leaped out of the woods. Landing on my hands and feet I quickly stood up and made my way to the parks gate.

"Oh...its closed." I breathed, catching my breath. "Well...this is where Kenny wanted me to meet him...so..." I flung my self onto the fence and began to climb over. 'Oh jeeze...Butters...what are you doing?'

Once I reached the top I sighed and jumped over. "I did it!" I shouted to myself. "I've never done that before! It was so-"

I flinched, looking down at the red spot forming on my sleeve. "Ah...Ouch." I muttered, holding my right arm. "N-no! Be strong Butters, just...go find somewhere to sit down, its just a little scratch...no reason to worry...Kenny will be here soon..."

I sighed and took a step further. "At least it was my arm..." I said, walking towards the nearby bench.

"I hope Kenny gets here soon." I whispered, looking down at my arm. I smiled.

* * *

Yeah...once Kenny gets here I know...I'll be okay." 


	7. Interuptions

Kyle's POV

"Easy Stan." I muttered, scooting over a bit.

"C'mon dude, no one is home." Stan pushed on, his eyes flickering with the same eagerness they had when we had our first kiss.

"Stan, you know I dont want that for us right now." I said, leaning in and brushing the hair out of his face. "But...I'll always be up for this."

I leaned in further and pressed my lips against his. He smiled back and continued the kiss, placing his arms around my waist. With a firm hold on me, he lured me gently on my back.

"Stan..." I sighed taking a breath. "Not now."

Ignoring my protests, he only pressed his lips harder on mine. I pushed myself back against the arm of the couch, taking all of it in and embracing every second. I stopped my protests and leaned forward into Stan's anxious arms. He held me in his grasp tightly. I always felt safer when I was with Stan, but when he was like this, there was nothing else in my mind but him. Him, and how far he would try to push me this time.

"Come on Stan. Just not right n-"

"Shh." Stan whispered, placing one hand on my chest. "Kyle..."

My breath froze in my chest, god...when he gets all serious like this it makes my heart do backflips in my chest.

"S-Stan." I murmured, placing my hand on his chest, the same way he was me.

"I wont push you anymore Kyle." Stan said. "I'll wait till you're ready."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I know. Thank you, for understanding."

He leaned in for another kiss, I leaned upwards slightly from Stan's arms and our lips met yet again.

"Anyone home?"

Stan and I froze in mid-kiss and pulled away, focusing our attention to the front door.

"Did you hear someone?" I asked, slowly pulling myself from Stan's arms.

"Crap." Stan muttered. "Its probably Butters wanting to know if I talked to Kenny."

I nodded. "Well I guess you should answer the door. I'll go hide."

Stan laughed and nodded as well. Stan and I stood up and went in our separate directions, Stan for the door and me for the coat closet.

"Ugh...Hello?" Stan muttered, combing his fingers through his hair and throwing on his hat. "Oh Kenny!"

"Yeah...hey is anyone else he-"

"Hey Kyle, its just Kenny, you dont gotta hide!"

I sighed and opened the door. "Hey Kenny."

"Yo." Kenny answered bluntly. "So your hiding men in your closet?"

Stan laughed, rolling his eyes. "Why are you here Kenny?"

"I wanted to tell one of you something...since Stan's house was closest to mine I came here, but since you two were so...conveniently here, it makes things easier."

I walked across the living room and met Kenny and Stan at the door. Stan shut the door behind Kenny and we walked into the kitchen.

"I...hope I'm interrupting anything..." Kenny murmured, smiling slightly.

Stan glanced at me and we both laughed.

"No, nothing really." I said.

"Okay well...I thought about it a lot and I have my answer.

"Answer?" Stan asked. "Oh, Butters?"

"Yeah."

"What did you decide?" I asked, standing by Kenny.

* * *

"I..." He began, looking down at the floor. " I like him too."


	8. This Is It

Kenny POV

I sighed and sat on the floor. "I...Iike Butters."

Kyle and Stan exchanged glances and smiled, sitting down beside me.

"Good." Stan said approvingly, patting me on the shoulder. "Now what?"

"Have you talked to him yet?" Kyle asked, making it sound more like a suggestion than a question.

"Y-Yeah. Well...no. I called him. We're supposed to meet up at Starks Pond in a little while..."

I sighed " I dont know where to go from here."

"Just tell him how you feel!" Kyle said standing up. "Dont beat around the bush ethire, just tell him!"

I looked up, surprised at the sudden change in Kyle's voice.

"But how do I-"

"Just say it dude." Stan said. "Dont keep him waiting for you ethire. I'm sure he is already at the park waiting for you, knowing Butters."

"But I dont know how to go about doing this..."

"Go!" Stan and Kyle each grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up, despite my resisting

"Guys c'mon..." I muttered. "I really dont know If I can-"

"Go!" They shouted in unison, pushing me outside. "Tell him how you feel!"

Before I could say anymore, the door slammed shut in my face, leaving me alone on Stan's back porch.

"Okay." I whispered. " I can do this."

I shook my head and began walking. I took a right off of Stan's street and cut through the school grounds, before I knew it I had reached the gate to Starks Pond. I glanced behind me, then climbed over the gate and jumped over the top.

"Its so dark." I thought. " I forgot the park is closed. I wonder if Butters will even show up."

I walked slowly over the the bench by the pond and sat down beside it, curling in my legs and folding my arms over them.

"I wonder where he is." I muttered, laying my head on the bench seat.

I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. Finding Butters number, I opened a new text message and began typing.

-To Butters: ya still able to come?-

I watched as the screen showed "sent" and turned dim. I shut my phone and closed my eyes.

"W-woah! Stupid phone."

I jumped, quickly getting to my feet. "What the-Butters?"

The person quickly turned to face me from the bench. "Kenny!"

I couldn't see his face, but by his voice I knew it was Butters. I smiled and sighed.

"Oh..." Butters sighed. "This is kinda awkward."

I laughed. "Yeah a little, I didnt think you were coming."

I grabbed Butters arm and pulled him up from the bench.

Butters flinched.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" He replied, smiling back at me.

"Alright." I said bluntly. "Lets, just go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure!"

As we began walking nethire of us said a word. Occasionally Butters would gasp or flinch, but after the third repitition of 'are you okay?' 'yeah!' I figured I wouldnt get anywhere.

The rocking of the waves beside us made it obvious to me how quiet it was, so I decided to be the first to speak.

"S-so whats up?" I asked, unsure of how to start this off. "How long have you been waiting here?"

He didnt reply, though now that I could see a little better, I could see that he was cradling his arm in his other arm as he walked, flinching every once in a while.

"Butters?"

"Since you called, pretty much." He said finally.

"Oh...sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

"N-no, its fine, I was real early after all."

"Still..."

It went quiet again, was this as weird for him as it was for me? Why wasnt he talking to me? This isnt like Butters...I guess I have to come out with it eventually.

"Butters." I said, stopping and turning to face him.

I lifted up my hands and placed them on Butters shoulders.

"W-what?" He flinched, looking up at me.

I smiled, taking a deep breath.

'It's time.' I thought. 'Do it now before you give yourself a chance to back down.'

"About out friendship." I said, looking down at him.

He stared back at me, nervously, and turned his head away.

"Kenny...?"

I took my hand and placed it on his cheek. "How do you see us?"

He didnt look at me. I took my other hand off of his shoulder and moved the hair in his face behind his ear. He shook his head and stepped back out of my grasp, falling in the grass.

"This isn't right!" He shot at me, flinching again. "We-were both guys!"

I frowned, walking towards him. "So?"

"So?" he asked, scooting a few more feet away. "S-So? How can you say say that?"

"Because, that doesnt matter." I said. "Does it bother you?"

Butters eyes widened as he slowly turned his face back towards me. "I-I dont...it doesn't bother you?"

"Nope." I smiled, standing over him. "Not at all."

He looked away again, this time covering his face with his left hand, leaving his right arm limp in his lap.

"Butters? You still haven't answered my question." I murmered

"I-I..um..." He sighed. "I dont know."

"Kiss me." I said, placing one hand on his cheek.

"Wha...Kenny!"

"Then you will know for sure..." I smiled.

"How can you say that so easilly?" Butters yelled, pulling my hand from his face.

"Because..." I said, climbing on top of him.

* * *

'This is it.' I thought. "I love you." 


	9. Confessions

Kenny's POV

His eyes widened and stared right at me. He stopped pushing away and instead let his arm fall into his lap and sighed.

'Hard parts over.' I thought. 'no..this is just beginning...'

"You...love me?" He whispered. "But...How...Why...?"

I shrugged, leaning in closer. "Dunno, I just know."

He shook his head again and brought his hand to his face once more. "Ah! I am so confused!"

"Butters." I said, taking his left wrist in my hand. "Dont hide your face."

He struggled to move away from my grasp, but failed.

"Kiss me." I said again, holding his wrist in the air by his face.

"I-I cant!" he cried. "Its so sudden!"

He sighed and shut his eyes. "I-If your going to do it, then just do it!" He shouted, bracing himself.

"I wont." I said, letting go of his wrist. "I will not."

Butters slowly opened one eye, then the other. "W-Why?"

"Because I'll never force you to do something..." I whispered.

What was I doing? Throwing myself on him like this...He must be scared...I cant believe how selfish I am! Look what its done...

"N-no! Wait!" Butters shouted, blushing. "I-I'll do it! I...I need to know..."

I stared at him fr a moment, I could see the pain and confusion in his eyes as tears slowing dripped down his cheeks, one by one.

"I will never make you do anything..." I said again. "I'm sorry I forced you into this."

"No!" He shouted again. "Dont apologize! Just-"

Something changed in the way his voice sounded, I had never heard him sound so serious. He grabbed my and and held it in his, each of our fingers fitting perfectly against the each others. He tightened his grip on my hand and quickly looked up, our eyes meeting.

"Your hand is shaking." I whispered. "Please dont do it if you dont want to."

" I love you!" He whispered. "I-I..."

"Butters..." I smiled, gathering him in a hug.

"K-kiss me." He whimpered, grabbing my back and clinging to me with his left hand. "J-Just do it!"

"No." I said, tightening the hug. "Your not ready. Its okay."

"I dont care if im ready! I have to figure this out before I go insane!" Butters shouted, pulling out of the hug and placing both of his hands on my chest. His eyes were focused on me as he forced his lips against mine.

'Butters...!' I thought. 'Holy...'

I wrapped my arms around his waist and continued.

He pulled himself away, gasping for air. "W-woah."

I gasped. "Yeah. Woah."

He pushed forwards and our lips met again, forcing me backwards into the grass. He continued the kiss, only using his left arm to hold him up.

"Kenny...I l-"

His eyes flickered closed and he stopped, falling on top of me. I slowly pulled myself off the ground and moved Butters off me, gently laying him in my lap.

"Butters? Butters are you okay?" I asked, shaking him slightly,

"Kenny...ouch..." He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Butters? C'mon B-"

I glanced down at his arm, which by now had soaked a good part of his sleeve with blood.

"Butters! My god what the- how did y- "

"I'll be fine...once Kenny gets here..." he whispered, was he unconscious?

"Butters, come on we gotta get to Stan's house, thats the closest place!"

"No stop...gotta wait...for Kenny..." he whispered again.

I picked him up and stood up. He was surprisingly light for a 16 year old. I made my way to the gate and looked up. "Crap!" I muttered "How are we going to get over that?"

I looked around for something that might help.

There was nothing.

"Shit!" I yelled. "This is all my fault!"

I fell to my knees and lay Butters in the grass, crossing his hurt arm over his chest.

'I could always call Stan and Kyle...' I thought.

"Cant...Cant let Kenny see..." Butters whispered.

"W-What?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

There was no response.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?"

I stood up and spun around, facing the voice. I knew that voice.

"What do you want fat ass? I dont have time to deal with you right now!"

Cartman laughed, his whole body following as he did. He took the bars to the gates in each hand and pulled them apart.

"Don't poor people know how to open a gate?" he asked turning away.

I rolled my eyes, though he could see it, and reached down for Butters. I lifted him up from the ground and carried him through the gate.

"Thanks...Cartman." I muttered as we passed him.

"Whatever." He replied, closing the gate behind us. "Just dont expect me to come to your poor ass rescue all the time."

I shook my head and continued running down the street. Butters would twitch or shift occasionally as he lay limp in my arms, but he hadn't said another word since we left the park.

I finally made it to Stan's street and took a left, walking up the stairs to his house. I knocked on the door, but there was no reply.

"Oh come on! Stan! Kyle! Answer the damn door!" I yelled, knocking louder. There was a loud thud then a shuffling noise before someone approached the door.

"Who is it!" Stan shouted.

"Its Kenny..." I muttered.

The door slowly opened and Stan appeared in the doorway.

"What are you do-What the hell?"

I shook my head and looked down at Butters, trying to find words. "I-I dont know!"

Stan flung the door all the way open and pulled us inside.

"What happened to him?" Kyle asked running up beside me.

"I-I dont know!" I shouted again. "Things were going great, then he just collapsed right on top of me!"

"Lay him down on the couch for a minute okay Kenny?" Kyle said, walking into the kitchen.

I nodded and lay him on the couch as I was told, sitting beside him.

"Kyle knows about medicine and stuff Kenny, I'm sure Butters will be okay." Stan said, standing behind the couch above me.

I sighed, grabbing Butters unharmed hand. "I...I hope so..."

"Do you know what happened?" Kyle asked, appearing behind me, holding a silver case.

"N-no..." I sighed. "All I know is he hurt his arm, and didnt want me to find out..."

Kyle nodded and tapped me shoulder, indicating me to move aside. I slowly let go of Butters hand and let Kyle in my place.

He opened his box and pulled out a stethoscope. He slowly put the ear pieces in his ears and pulled up Butters shirt slightly, placing the metal circle on his chest.

The room was silent as Kyle kept feeling for a pulse. He froze and removed the tool from his ears.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "Whats wrong with him?"

Kyle sighed and stood up, facing me.

"He isn't breathing..."


	10. Hells Pass

Kenny's POV

"W-what?" I asked standing to my feet. "What do you mean 'he isn't breathing'?"

Kyle placed the stethoscope back in his silver case and stood beside Stan, staring down at Butters on the couch below him. "Well, I couldn't find a pulse..."

"But that could just mean you couldn't find a pulse right? That doesn't mean he's..."

Kyle looked at Stan and nodded. "I could be wrong, thats why we need to get him to a hospital as soon as we can."

"Then why are we just standing around here?" I asked, lifting Butters from the couch. "Lets go!"

Stan and Kyle picked up their jackets and quickly threw them on. Stan opened the door and let us outside, closing the door and locking it behind him. We turned left off Stan's street and made another left off that street. After another turn we had reached Hells Pass Hospital.

"I really hate that name..." Kyle muttered, taking a few more steps and opening one of the glass doors. "I mean really, 'Hells Pass'? For a Hospital?"

Stan laughed slightly but I remained serious. I ran to the counter and wrote down Butters name on the sign in sheet. Behind the counter, the old lady slammed her hand down on the sheet and pointed to the waiting room with her other hand.

"Sign in over there, then sit with everyone else." She said, her voice old and scratchy.

"But this is an emergency!" I cried, shaking Butters in my arms. "He isn't breathing an-"

"Take a number and sit with everyone else kid! " She coughed and turned away from us, typing something into the computer.

"I am not going to just sit here a-"

Stan stepped in front of me and slammed his hands down on the desk. The old woman turned back to us and leaned forwards. "You again? What the hell do you fags want?"

Stan tensed up and clenched his fists. Without another word he released his fists and grabbed me and Kyle by the sleeves.

"Where do you think your going?" The old lady shouted, not moving from her seat.

Stan didnt reply, he simply opened the Emergency Room doors and pulled us inside.

Kyle laughed and gave Stan a pat on the back. "Its amazing what you can do when you get pissed off."

Stan shook his head and let go of our sleeves. "I'm pretty sure that my uncle works in room 12."

I nodded and began walking ahead of them.

"You want us to come?" Kyle asked.

"N-no." I replied, looking down at Butters. "I think I should do this on my own. Its my fault."

I felt his hand pat my shoulder and I continued walking.

"Room 12, Room 12." I whispered to myself as I made my way down the hall.

"You looking for Doctor Marsh?"

I spun around to see a tall, dark man standing in front of me. "Y-yes." I muttered. "Arent you Token's dad?"

He laughed and nodded.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, pushing me along as he walked down the hall. "Room 12 is right down this hall, last room on the right."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Facing away from him I made the turn he showed me and made a right into Room 12.

"D-doctor Marsh?" I asked, peeking me head into the room. He looked up from his laptop and glanced at me, then at Butters.

"Kenny?" He asked, standing up and taking Butters from me. "What happened to him?"

I froze for a moment, watching him take Butters from my arms and place Butters on the hospital bed. "H-he hurt his arm somehow, by the time I noticed he had already passed out. Also, Kyle said that he wasn't breathing ethire." I said quickly.

"Have a seat Kenny, I'll take a look at him."

I did as I was told and sat down in the chair outside the room.

'I hope he is okay...' I thought. 'This is all my fault, if I hadn't asked him to come out so late!'

I tossed my head up against the wall. "God im so stupid." I whispered staring up at the clock. Almost six minutes passed by before Doctor Marsh appeared in front of me, holding a clipboard in his right hand.

"Kenny, could you please come with me for a minute?"

I nodded and slowly came to my feet, following him into the room once more.

I stood beside the bed and looked at Doctor Marsh, who was scribbling something onto his clipboard.

"I-Is he okay?" I asked, starring down at Butters.

"The wound on his arm you mentioned was pretty severe." He replied, not looking up from his clipboard. "He passed out due to severe blood loss."

I flinched, looking up at him. "What does that mean? Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor finally glanced up from his clipboard and stared at me for a moment. I could feel my eyes tearing up as he tapped his pen on the desk beside him.

"I still have a few tests to run but as far as we know he-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the machine hooked up to Butters arm began going off.

Doctor Marsh's eyes widened as he turned down to Butters and felt his pulse.

"He's back." He whispered, taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "He...wasn't breathing a moment ago but...now he is!"

"W-what? Really?" I asked leaning down beside the doctor.

"Its only a matter of time before he wakes up." He said, standing up and grabbing his coffee cup from the table. "Damn I'm good."

* * *

I smiled and grabbed Butters hand, careful not to squeeze it too hard. "Thank god." 


	11. Thank God

Butters POV

"Butters? Butters! Kenny, he is finally awake!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see two fuzzy figures standing over me, staring at me.

I struggled to sit up but, couldn't seem to get my head off the pillow.

Where was I anyway?

Why was I here and not at Starks Pond?

Where was Kenny?

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, turning my head to the figure on my right.

"Your at the hospital Butters. You...passed out."

I could hear his voice now. Kyle was talking to me, I guessed the figure to my left was Stan then...But where was Kenny?

"Where's...Kenny?" I asked, pulling my head a little bit further from the pillow this time.

Kyle placed his hand on my forehead and gently pushed my head back onto the pillow.

"Dont try to move, you wont be able to walk for at least an hour when the numbness wears off." Kyle said, removing his hand.

"Kenny is out in the hallway, maybe he is still asleep." Stan said, looking across the hospital bed at Kyle.  
Kyle nodded. "He was up all night, hoping you would wake up." He added.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

Kenny stayed up all night...because of me?

"W-What happened?" I asked, slumping back onto the bed.

"We dont know exactly...wait...you dont remember anything about last night Butters?" Stan said, glancing at Kyle.

I shook my head, feeling a bit top-heavy. "N-no...All I remember is I was at Starks Pond...with Kenny...and now I'm here."

Stan and Kyle stared at me for a minute, then at each other. Their faces were clear now, or at least they weren't blurry.

"I'm going to go get Kenny..." Stan said, standing up from the edge of the bed.

"Okay." Kyle said, also standing up.

I sighed and watched as they left my room.

What did they want me to remember? What happened last night that got me in the Emergency Room? Why cant I remember anything?

I glanced at the clock, it was 2:04am? They all stayed up this late...for me?

A few seconds passed and Stan walked in. Following him was Kyle, and behind him was Kenny.

"K-Kenny!" I shouted, trying to sustain myself. "W-Whats going on? Why am I in the hospital?"

Kenny didnt reply, he sat beside me on the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Kenny..." I whispered, holding back my tears.

Why did I want to cry?

"I think this is our cue to leave..." Kyle said, grabbing Stan's wrist and pulling him towards the door.

"We'll watch the door for you guys!" Stan laughed.

Kyle hit him on the head and yanked him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kenny sat down on the bed beside me and put his other hand over mine.

I opened my mouth, but again, no words would come out.

"Butters I..." He paused, tightening his grasp on my hand. "I'm so glad...your okay."

I blushed, he never acted this way around me before...

"Kenny...What happened last night?"

"You really dont remember...do you?" He asked, looking down at my hand. "Nothing worth mentioning..."

"R-Remember what?" I asked. "Please tell me, I...I dont remember anything after I jumped over the fence into the park Kenny...then I remember seeing you an-"

"Butters?" Kenny interrupted. "Would it be okay with you If I...lay down with you for a while?"

My eyes widened, I could feel my face heating up as he spoke.

"W-Wha-" I gasped.

"Or would that be...of course. It would be very weird for you..."

"I-I dont mind..." I said finally, attempting to make room for him.

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, releasing my hand from his grasp.

"It's fine." He whispered, standing up and walking to the opposite side of the bed. He was right, there was more room on that side.

Kenny sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes, one by one, and placed them on the floor beside him. He unzipped his jacket, revealing a loose fitting, black t-shirt, and took it off aswell.

"You sure you dont mind Butters?" He asked, turning slightly to face me.

"I-Its fine..." I said, not making eye contact.

He took one side of the blanket and climbed into the bed beside me.

'What the hell is going on...' I thought.

He pulled the covers back over him and faced me.

"You should probably get some sleep too..." He murmured, slipping under the covers and closing his eyes.

I froze, also sinking under the covers a little.

* * *

"Y-Yeah...Okay" 


	12. World Of Dreams

Butters POV

"Woah...hey, whats going on?" I said, looking around me. "Where did Kenny go? Why is everything all black?"

I stared as far ahead as I could but saw nothing but endless black. I closed my eyes and rubbed them. When I opened my eyes, I was in a field...no...this wasn't just a field. It was...

"W-Woah! Stupid phone!"

I spun around to see two people sitting on a bench a couple feet away...well one sitting on the bench, the other sitting beside it in the grass.

Who were they?

"What the...Butters?"

"Butters?" I shouted, running towards them.

I kept running but no matter how fast I ran, I wasn't going anywhere. I halted to a stop and continued listening to their conversation.

The person on the ground quickly turned to face the person on the bench "Kenny!"

I couldn't see ethire one of their faces from where I was, but by his voice I knew the person on the bench was me...and the one on the ground was Kenny.

"What is this?" I shouted, though I was sure no one could hear me.

"Oh...This is kinda awkward." The other me sighed, standing to his feet.

"Yeah a little, I didnt think you were coming."

Kenny grabbed the other me's arm and pulled him up from the bench.

I noticed the other me flinch, but he didnt say anything, so I ignored it.

"You alright?" Kenny asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" The other me replied, smiling.

"Alright." Kenny replied. "Lets, just go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure!"

I watched as the scene before me zoomed in on Kenny and the other me infront of the pond. It was almost as if I was in a movie theater. As we began walking nethire of us said a word. Occasionally the other me would gasp or flinch, but after the third time Kenny asked me 'are you okay?' and the other me replying 'yeah!' I figured the other me wasn't going to tell Kenny what was wrong.

The rocking of the waves in the background made me realize how quiet it was. I listened closer and noticed that Kenny had already began talking to the other me.

"-so whats up?" Kenny asked, looking kind of nervious. "How long have you been waiting here?"

The other me didnt reply. The screen zoomed in and focused on the other me's arm. I could see that he was cradling his arm in his other arm as he walked, flinching every once in a while.

"Butters?" Kenny asked again.

"Since you called, pretty much." The other me finally answered.

"Oh...sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

"N-no, its fine, I was real early after all."

"Still..."

It went quiet again, what was going on? How can I be watching myself with Kenny? Is this a flashback? No...I dont remember any of this! How could it be...unless maybe this is what Kenny...no...

"Butters." Kenny said, stopping and turning to face the other me.

Kenny lifted his hands and placed them on the other me's shoulders.

"W-what?" The other me flinched, looking up at Kenny.

Kenny smiled.

"About out friendship." Kenny said, looking down at the other me.

The other me stared back, nervously, and turned his head away.

"Kenny...?"

Kenny took his hand and placed it on the other me's cheek. "How do you see us?"

The other me didnt look at Kenny, infact he did the opposite. Kenny took his other hand off of the other me's shoulder and moved the hair in his face and behind his ear.

The other me shook his head and stepped back out of Kenny's grasp, falling in the grass.

"This isn't right!" The other me shot at Kenny, landing on his arm and flinching. "We-were both guys!"

Kenny frowned, walking towards the other me. "So?"

"So?" the other me asked, scooting a few more feet away from Kenny. "S-So? How can you say say that?"

"Because..." Kenny said, smiling. "That doesnt matter."

Kenny walked towards the other me and stood in front of him. "Does it bother you?"

The other me's eyes widened as he slowly turned his face back towards Kenny. "I-I dont...it doesn't bother you?"

"Nope." Kenny smiled, standing on top of the other me. "Not at all."

The other me looked away again, this time covering his face with his left hand, leaving his right arm limp in his lap.

"What happened to his...my...arm?" I asked myself. "Why dont I remember that? Why dont I remember any of this!"

"Butters? You still haven't answered my question." Kenny murmured

"I-I..um..." He sighed. "I dont know."

"Kiss me." Kenny said, placing one hand on the other me's cheek.

I gasped. "What?"

"Wha...Kenny!" The other me cried.

"Then you will know for sure..." Kenny smiled.

"How can you say that so easily?" The other me yelled, pulling Kenny's hand away from his face.

"Because..." Kenny said, climbing on top of him.

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

The other me froze and they both disappeared, along with the whole park. Everything returned to its original blackness, leaving me sitting where I was. 


	13. Feelings And Such

Kenny POV

"You awake yet Kenny?"

I slowly opened my eyes, focusing on the person laying beside me.

"Butters." I smiled. "Your still here?"

Butters didnt say anything, he just stared at me.

"Butters are you okay?"

"I-I think so." He whispered. "Kenny?"

I forced myself out of the warm covers and sat up, shaking my hair into place and facing him.

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream last night...while we were sleeping...We were at Starks Pond and I was watching us sitting by a bench..."

My eyes widened. Starks Pond? Did he have a dream about what happened the other night? How much does he remember?

"So you do remember." I said. "How much of it do you recall?"

"W-Well the dream showed you and me on a bench, then one thing led to another...and you sorta...well you told me that you..." He blushed, looking away from me.

"After that." I whispered, grabbing his hand. "After I told you that."

"S-So that is what happened last night!" Butters said, his face turning red. "T-Then that means you really told me that you..."

"Yup." I replied, cutting off our eye contact and looking down.

Butters stared at me, a tear falling down his right cheek.

"So, you remember what I said, dont you Butters?" I asked, looking up and catching the tear as it fell down his face. He nodded, squeezing my hand as my hand brushed over his face. "I-I think I remember..."

"Well...I still mean that." I whispered, grabbing his hand.

He didnt say anything, he just continued staring at me.

"But..." I said, turning his hand over in mine. "That doesnt have to change our friendship."

"I think..." He began, looking down at our hands. "If what happened in my dream...and what I remember from memory is true..."

He paused and lay his head in my lap, closing his eyes. "Then I want to remember how it felt...to be that close to you."

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped. I simply smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

You sure you're okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his head..

"Perfect..." He whispered. "You're really...warm, Kenny."

I blushed slightly, brushing my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair.

"I wish I remember what happened after you said that..." Butters said, taking back his left hand and looking up at me.

"Nothing really happened..." I sighed, forcing myself to keep a smile.

"Tell me what happened Kenny." He said, sitting up eye level with me. "P-please?"

I looked up at the ceiling. "I cant."

"But why? I-I think I should know if something happened Kenny."

"If I told you..." I began, tightening my grip on his right hand. "I'm sure you will just run away..."

He stared at me for a second before shaking his head. I took back my hand and placed it in my lap.

"I wont run." Butters said finally, standing to his knees and facing me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and our eyes met. "I...I'm tired of running!"

I gasped, slowly raising my arms and wrapping them around his waist.

"Tired of running...from what?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

He paused, taking in a quick breath. "You."

Before I could say anything back Butters had me pinned up against the backboard of the hospital bed. "I dont want to run anymore." He whispered through a few tears. "I have to prove that I can handle this!"

"Butters you dont have to prove anyth-"

I was cut off by him leaning on top of me. His nose slowly approached mine as the brushed past each other. Our lips soon met, colliding against one another perfectly, just as I remembered it before. As of that moment there was nothing else on my mind but Butters.

I removed my grasp from around Butters waist and flipped him over, so he was laying on the bed and I was standing over him. I let up for a breath but he didnt let it last long. He rose his arms around my neck and pulled me back down close beside him.

"B-Butters...Holy crap..." I laughed, rolling over on my back beside him and pulling the blanket over our heads.

Butters laughed sheepishly and rolled over on his side, facing away from me.

"That...Thats what it feels like..." He murmured through his pillow. "Why does it feel so..."

"Perfect?" I finished for him, placing my hand on his shoulder and turning him towards me.

He smiled and nodded, flipping back over towards me. "So...thats what I have been missing..." He laughed.

I smiled and touched his cheek. Butters looked away and smiled, shaking his head.

"W-well...where do we go from here?" Butters asked.

"I love you." I replied.

'Where did that come from?' I thought.

Butters froze for a moment, then sighed. "I-I love you too." He smiled shyly."B-but Kenny..."

"Shh." I whispered placing my index finger over his mouth. "We should get out of this hospital room before anyone sees us."

Butters nodded and we slowly removed the blanket from over our heads.

"Hey there sleepy heads." Stan muttered, trying to contain himself. "T-Time for Butters to check out."

We froze, looking at each other in horror.

"Crap." I muttered.

* * *

Massive understatement. 


	14. Kenny, Meet Daddy Dear

Butters POV

"Uh...Alright guys, I'll take care of it." Kenny said, stepping out of the bed. "You should go on home, okay?"

They stared at Kenny for a moment before nodding and smiling, turning to face me.

I froze, holding the covers to my face and covering my eyes.

"Oh jeeze..." I whispered. "Oh god, please make them go away..."

Stan's eyes widened as he pulled his hands to his mouth and began giggling. "Oh! I get it! Haha, yeah we'll just be going now!" He laughed.

"You can be such an ass sometimes, I swear..." Kyle muttered "Alright, we'll see ya later Butters."

Kyle grabbed the collar of Stan's jacket and pulled him towards the door.

"Hey c'mon Kyle I was just kidding with 'em! What are you yanking on me fo-"

The door opened then closed before I peeked my head halfway from under the covers, looking at Kenny. "A-Are they gone?"

Kenny let out a sigh and sat on the bed, pulling on his left shoe. "Yeah."

I sighed as well and sat beside him on the edge of the bed, feeling a lot stronger now that me and Kenny were alone. "S-So what are we gonna do now?"

"We get you checked out of this damn hospital. Then we will go from there."

Shoving his right foot in his shoe, he stood up and put out his hand. I hesitated for a moment before slowly taking it and standing up.

He grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger behind the door and handed it to me, opening the door in the process.

"K-Kenny!" I said, pulling back on hand as he held the door open. "W-We cant do this in public!"

Kenny dropped my hand and lifted his orange hood up over his head, letting some of his dark blonde hair fall over his right eye. "Why not?"

My mouth opened to say something back, but no words came out.

"Fine." He muttered, turning down the hall. "Come on then."

I quickly followed, I hope I didnt make him mad.

Kenny opened a closet door at the end of the hall and wheeled out a wheelchair. "Get in."

"B-But why? I can walk just fine..."

"Hospital rules." He said, looking up at the sign by the door that read 'PATIENT RULES'

"Also I dont want you getting hurt anymore. So just get in."

I nodded and quickly sat down. Kenny pushed forward and pushed the button beside the hospital doors, opening the exit doors.

The cool wind hit my face as the doors slid open revealing the dark parking lot of 'Hell's Pass Hospital'. Kenny stopped pushing the chair, walked around, and grabbing my wrists. Pulling my arms upward, he lifted me from the chair and onto my feet.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but do ethire of you have your license?"

Kenny stared at the man in front of us, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Why?"

The man flinched and grabbed the wheelchair, wheeling it behind Kenny. "Hospital policy states that a patient must have a ride home, how do you plan on doing so?"

"We're walking." He said bluntly, grabbing my wrist.

"He isn't allowed to leave without a ri-"

"Fine."

Kenny turned and faced me. Bending down, he reached behind and lifted me off the ground and over one shoulder.

"Better?" Kenny asked the man, patting my back.

The man's eyes widened and he turned away, pushing the chair in front of him.

"Damn hospital workers." Kenny muttered, walking forward.

"H-Hey, you can put me down now." I said, poking his shoulder.

I sighed and lay in his arms. "Your not letting go are you?"

Kenny smiled and patted my head. "Nope."

I grumbled and lay limp over his shoulder. Kenny didnt say much, but when he did talk it was like I was dreaming again. When we're in public, I never get to see the real him...but when we're alone...all of that changes.

About 5 minutes passed and we had reached the porch to my house.

"W-Wait...your taking me back here?" I asked lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

He lifted me off of his shoulder and placed me upright on the ground. "It is your house isn't it?"

He patted my head and turned away from me. I shook my head and grabbed his leg, falling to my knees.

"N-No Kenny! Don't leave me here!"

Kenny turned to face me, his eyes wide and confused. "W-What are you talking about Butters?"

I shook my head, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"Don't leave me here with him!"

"With who? Your dad? Why dont you wanna see-"

Kenny was cut off by the sudden beam of light flashing on us. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled be back to my feet, pushing me behind him.

"K-Kenny go home! Now!" I cried, pushing on his back.

"What are you talking about Butters? Whats gotten into you?"

The lights in front of us dimmed and flickered off. We could now see that the light had come from a dark green truck, his truck.

"Go!" I said again. "Go, before he sees you!"

Kenny turned around and stared at me. "W-Whats going on Butters?"

"There's no time for you to stand here and ask questions! Go! Now!" I said, squeezing my eyes shut and pushing against his chest.

"What? But Butters, what's going o-"

"W-Well who do we have heeere?"

His voice rang in my ears as I pushed Kenny off the porch and into the grass.

"Please!" I shouted after him. "Go home!"

I watched him run as he faded into the darkness beyond the dome of light surrounding me.

"Oh hamburgers..." I whispered, taking in a deep breath.

I watched as his foot appeared from the car door, his boot clinking against the ground as he did.

"Kenny's okay..." I whispered to myself, tensing up. "I'll survive."

I reached in my pocket and fiddled with my key, sticking it in the door.

"Look who finally came back home." He said, stumbling in behind me.

'Oh great...He's drunk.' I thought.

I shook my head and ran up the stairs, opening the door to my room and slamming it behind me.

I sighed and took in a few deep breaths. "At least he is drunk this time..." I wispered. "He probably doesnt even remember seeing Kenny there."

I locked my door behind me and walked towards my bed, tossing off my shoes and jacket.

"I'm just glad Kenny got away before dad got a good look at him..." I whispered to myself, climbing into my bed.

I closed my eyes and shut off the lamp beside me.

* * *

"Kenny..." 


	15. Gotta Make Sure

Kenny POV

I moaned and flipped the pillow over my head as my cell phone went off on the desk beside my bed, vibrating over and over.

"Shut up!" I shouted at the object. It ignored me and continued to buzz and inch its way to a sudden death off of my desk. "Stupid, damn, freaking..." I muttered, throwing the covers off of me and grabbing the small black phone. I stared at it blankly for a moment and blinked, letting my eyes wake up.

"Two missed calls?" I asked myself, yawning and scratching my head with my free hand. "From who?"

I flipped it opened and blinked repeatedly as the bright light hit my face. Waiting a second for my eyes to adjust, I scrolled through my calls and pressed voice-mail.

'You have 2 unheard messages...' The lady on the other side of the phone said, sounding bored.

'Message 1 sent at 1:54 pm. Central time..." Her voice paused and the recording began to play. "Ai! Kenny why aren't you answering your goddamn phone? Uh, I guess your probably out with Stan and Kyle somewhere, god they are such fags...Kenny you better not turn gay or I swear I'll kick you square in the nu-" I pulled the phone from my ear and pressed the 'delete' button, sending the fat asses message into the little virtual trash bin and smiled, hitting the 'next message' button.

'Message 2 sent at 5:04 am. Central time...' The lady's voice stopped and yet again the voice-mail recording began to play.

"H-Hiya Kenny, its Butters..." I paused, sitting upright and held the phone closer to my ear with both hands. "I-I just wanted to apologize for...you know... and I-I'm okay, so please dont worry about me. W-Well I better go before I get caught talking to you..." There was a pause before the message continued. " I-I love you Kenny."

The recording stopped and I pulled the phone from my ear, not hearing the rest of what the lady had to say.

"He's okay..." I sighed, setting the phone back onto the table and standing up. "I have to make sure though."

I glanced at the clock which read 5:37 am and picked up my jeans from the ground. Tossing on my shoes, I quickly grabbed my orange hoodie from the chair beside my window and climbed outside.

The sun was just beginning to peek out as I began to walk down the street to Butters house.

"Okay..." I thought out loud. "I'll go to the back yard, climb the fence, and get in through his window, so that way his dad wont see me..."

I looked behind me and to both sides then approached his house, climbing over the fence, and facing the window above me to the right.

"That's Butter's room. I'm sure of it." I said, noticing the Hello Kitty sticker on the window.

I glanced around for a ladder or something that might help, but found nothing.

"Damn." I smiled. "Guess I gotta do this the old fashioned way."

I stepped up the two or three steps leading up onto the porch and climbed up on top of their bbq grill. As soon as I balanced myself on the top of the grill, I slowly peeked my head into Butter's window.

"Psst, Butters." I whispered, tapping a few times on the window.

A few seconds passed before I heard a crash and a shuffling noise from beyond the window. I pressed my ear against the glass to hear better.

"W-Who's there?"

I tapped on the window a few times more until it opened and revealed a familiar shadow, a blonde shadow.

"K-Kenny!" Butters shouted, covering his mouth to keep from talking to loud.

'He is okay.' I thought. 'Good.'

I smiled and put my elbow on the window cill.

"Hey cutie." I said, tapping Butters playfully on the nose. "You wanna get outta here for a while?"

Butters blushed and disappeared into his dark room, returning with his blue jacket tossed on, unbuttoned.

"S-So, where are we going Kenny?" Butters asked, climbing over the window cill and landing on the ground below me.

I jumped down from the bbq grill and stood beside him, grabbing his hand. "Where ever you want." I replied. "As long as its with you I dont really give a damn where we are."

Butters smiled and looked away. "Anywhere thats not here is fine with me." He murmured, accepting my hand and tightening his grip on it.

"Starks Pond?" I suggested, looking down at him and smiling.

* * *

He laughed softly and nodded. "That sounds perfect." 


	16. Show Dont Tell

Kenny POV

Neither of us said a word as we turned off of Butters' street and walked towards the forest shortcut to Starks Pond.

"I think Starks Pond is a great choice." Butters smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too." I laughed, staring ahead as we jumped up the few stairs that led into the forest and began walking. "Just try not to faint this time, okay?"

Butters squeezed my hand and looked down at the ground as we walked, embarrassed. "S-Sorry about that."

I smiled and squeezed his hand back. "Don't apologize for something you couldn't control."

Butters sighed and stopped walking, turning to face me. "W-well...I didnt exactly...faint."

he muttered.

"What do you mean? Did someone hurt you?"

He shook his head and let go of my hand. "N-no, no one hurt me. I-Its not a big deal Kenny. I just feel like you should know the real reason why that happened."

I stared down at him for a moment before responding. "Well, I know the doctor said you had severe blood loss. I just didnt know why or what happened."

"Yeah. I-I jumped the fence into Starks Pond and I guess my arm got caught as I jumped over."

My eyes widened then slowly returned to normal. Even though it was dark, and I couldn't see his face, I reached down for both of his hands and pulled him behind a nearby tree.

"Why didnt you just wait for me to get there?"

He looked away and smiled. "I...really wanted to see you. I know it doesnt make much sense..."

I smiled back and sighed, putting my hand on his head and ruffling his hair.

"Your hopeless." I laughed. "But I still love you."

Butters looked up and smiled, placing one of his hands shakily on my chest. "I-I love you too Kenny."

He slid his hand down my chest and dangled by his side as I draped my arms around his shoulders. He flinched as my arms landed around him.  
"You alright?" I asked, staring back down at him.

He nodded. "Y-yes, It's just still a little weird for me."

"I understand." I said, removing my arms from around him.

"Y-you don't have to stop..." He whispered, smiling up at me.

I'm not going to make you uncomfortable." I said, facing away from him.

"It's not uncomfortable. I just said it felt a bit weird." Butters replied, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Lets just go to Starks Pond. Okay Kenny?"

I sighed and nodded slightly. He reached for my hand and I accepted it. "Sure, lets go."

We continued to walk silently through the darkness of the forest. Little glimmers of light shone through the trees as we approached the exit.  
Ahead of us we saw the gate to Starks Pond. I released Butters hand and walked ahead of him, pulling apart the gate as Cartman had before.

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, taking Butters hand again and proceeding through the gate towards the bench by pond.

We sat down on the bench and sat side by side. I turned to face Butters as he looked ahead at the pond, looking confused.

"Kenny, What happened the other day? After you said what you said..."

I sighed and looked away from him. "You really want to know don't you?"

Butters nodded eagerly. "That's a silly question, of course I want to know!"

It went silent for a moment while we stared quietly ahead of us at the sunrise over the pond.

"Why cant you tell me...?" Butters asked, standing to his feet and dropping my hands. "What the heck happened that was s-so bad...?"

I sighed again and stood up, touching his shoulder.

"I...cant tell you." I admitted.

He shook me away from him and turned to face me. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off...

* * *

"So...I'll show you."


	17. Truth

Butters POV

Before I could say anything, Kenny had me pinned in the grass underneath him. I stared up at him, his face completely serious as he stared back at me.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "S-show me what?"

He stared down at me as his hand slowly approached my chest. "What actually happened...or what was about to happen..."

I shook my head as he unbuttoned the top button on my shirt.  
I froze. "W-what? Kenny?" I asked, placing my hands on his chest and pushing against him uselessly. "What are you saying?"

"I took advantage of you Butters." He replied, looking me in the eyes. "In a way, I'm glad you fainted...so I had a chance to stop myself before things went too far..."

"K-Kenny..." I whispered. "What are you talking about? I-I'm not following at all."

"Things were going really great...I noticed you weren't fighting it anymore and I...got caught up in the moment and..." He paused and removed his hands from my shirt, stopping at the last button and allowing my chest to peek through just a little.

He repositioned himself so that each of his arms were beside ethire of my shoulders as he closed his eyes and let his head drop between his arms.

I couldn't think of anything to say, nothing that would have made sense anyway. I ran my fingers slowly through his hair and out of his face, only for it to fall back over his eyes.

"Talk to me Kenny..." I pleaded. "I still don't understand..."

He sighed and looked up at me slightly, his hair still covering his eyes. He shook the hair out of his face and a smile crossed over his face. "We almost had sex."

I froze, my breath freezing in my chest as well. "W-what?"

"I told you, you didnt want to know..." He laughed, allowing his head to fall back down between his arms.

"We...we almost..." I shook my head and stared up at him with a loss of words.

"Nothing happened though." He continued. "And for that I'm great full, it would have been a big mistake."

Kenny sighed and relaxed, laying on top of me gently and resting his head on my shoulder.

"It won't happen again, I know nothing happened but I'm sorry it even almost happened...I should be able to control myself by now..."

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, still unable to find words.

"You don't have to say anything Butters. Its okay." Kenny whispered into my ear, his breath warm against the cool air surrounding us. "It was a one time mistake. I will control myself from now on. Again, I'm sorry."

I shook my head again and combed my fingers through his hair again shakily.

"S-stop apologizing..." I whispered, looking away slightly. "T-there's no reason for you to..."

Kenny's eyes slowly met mine as he stared at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

I blushed and turned my head slightly to the left again.

"I-I mean...even if we had...had sex...I-I wouldn't be mad or nothin'..."

I felt Kenny's cold hand touch my cheek as he gently pulled my face back towards his.

"I-I mean..." I continued, looking down before slowly meeting his eyes again. "I-I would still love you no matter what..."

Kenny smiled and leaned forward, kissing me on the lips quickly but passionately.

"I'm glad." He whispered, taking my left hand in his as his right hand remained on my cheek.

I blushed as Kenny rubbed my cheek with his thumb, smiling back at me.

He leaned forwards again tilting my head upwards this time for another kiss. I blushed and kissed back deeper, pressing my lips a little harder on his.

Kenny smiled in the kiss and slid his hand down from my cheek to my shoulder breaking apart our kiss. "I love you..." He whispered, looking down at our intertwined hands.

I smiled and kissed him again quickly on the cheek. "You know I do too." I whispered shyly.

Kenny moved himself off me and lay by my side, our hands still connected.  
Although it seemed like only a few minutes had passed, in reality almost an hour had passed before Kenny sat up.

"It might be a good idea to take you home soon." He said, standing to his feet and pulling me with him.

"D-do we have to?" I asked, though I didnt expect an answer.

He nodded and sighed. "Before your dad knows you left..."

* * *

I looked down at our connected hands as we began to walk down the sidewalk towards the gate. I smiled and squeezed Kenny;s hand. He squeezed back playfully and continued walking, this was a morning I wouldn't soon forget. 


	18. A Playboy and A Boyscout

Kyle POV

"I wonder..." Cartman said, turning to face me but speaking to both me and Stan. "How much do you already know?"

I looked at Stan and then back at Cartman, crossing my arms over my chest. "What are you talking about fat ass?"

I sighed and leaned to the right slightly to look at the computer screen, which was now at 77% loaded.

He smiled and turned back to face the computer. "I figured you might know a little bit of what was going on..." Cartman began, sitting on the couch in front of his laptop. "Then again he isn't the type of person to just pour out his feelings, now is he?"

I huffed and looked at Stan again, who had his arms folded over his chest and a blank stare on his face directed at Cartman. "Are you going to tell us? Because we have better things we could be doing..." Stan said, keeping a straight face.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Cartman smirked, glancing at me then at his computer screen, which by now had approached 90% or so. "Just wait a few seconds, you'll be glad you did."

We stared at each other for a moment before nodding. Cartman patted his hands on ethire side of him on the couch, motioning us to come take a seat. We walked over slowly towards the couch, shoving Cartman to the left so Stan and I could sit by each other.

"3...2...1..." Cartman counted as the loading bar went from 97% to 100% and slowly dimmed black.

"Yes..." Cartman whispered, clicking the mouse to begin what looked like a video recording.

The room fell silent as the video began to play. It was in high def and actually had pretty good quality for a home video. From what I could tell, Cartman was behind the camera and he was in his car. The camera was shaking and all the screen was showing was Cartman's chubby hand on the steering wheel, so I assumed the car was moving.

After about a minute of staring at Cartman's hand the camera shook again and the camera came to a still, so I assumed the car had stopped.

"Here we are, at Stark's Pond..." Cartman's voice rang through the speakers of the laptop. "It is approximately 7:45am..."

The camera shook and the view was redirected to the gate of Stark's Pond. "This is Eric Cartman...on the scene..."

The camera zoomed in and focused on the tree in front of its view. "So here we see the tw...O-Oh god damn it..."

Cartman shifted the camera and grunted as he stepped out of the car and stood up, sticking his body out of the car but leaving his feet on the step attached to his truck.

"There we go..." Cartman huffed, positioning himself before continuing. "Now...Uh...Oh yeah!"

The camera zoomed in even further and refocused on two blurry figures in the grass by the pond.

I drew in a breath as the picture on the camera began to clear up, I could feel Stan tensing up beside me as well. There's no way that he would...Cartman is an ass, but would he really go so far as to...

"The playboy is at it again." Cartman's voice rang through again, attempting to zoom in even further but was unable to. "Who is it this time...?"

Me and Stan froze, quickly glancing at each other with horrified faces. "C-Cartman, who are those people?" Stan managed to choke out, touching my hand but resisting to grab it.

He smiled and pressed the pause button on the computer screen. "Haven't you two been to the movies before? You do not talk until the film is over...then again when you two go to the movies you don't actually watch the movie do you? Haha!"

Stan clenched his fists and shook his head. I slowly placed my hand over Stan's on the couch, careful so fat ass didnt notice. Cartman pushed the play button again and leaned back onto the couch.

The camera began to shake again then completely stopped moving. In the distance you heard Cartman huff again and come back to the camera. A slight clicking noise was heard as if right in front of the camera before the screen began zooming in and closing in on the two figures.

Cartman paused, taking in the sight of his beautiful recording. "Playboy has reached a new level of whore." His voice rang again. "The Playboy and the Boyscout...who would have guessed it?"

* * *

The camera zoomed in even more to show completely and clearly the faces of the two boys, as if me and Stan didnt already know. 


	19. Its Okay To Cry

Butters POV

I don't remember the walk here. I don't even remember leaving Starks Pond. The second Kenny stood up, after we had our confession, after we kissed...

All I seem to remember is Kenny kissing me after we stood up. It was a deep, passionate kiss, and I don't remember it ending. Maybe it never did.

I shifted on the floor underneath Kenny, his hair tickling my nose as it fell over his face. "I'm a pervert you know." Kenny whispered, smiling and running his hand down my bare chest.

'Where did my shirt go?' I wondered. 'Kenny isn't wearing one ethire...'

"I-I know." I smiled, resisting my urge to look away in embarrassment. "I-I don't mind."

I stared ahead of me. If I looked down a bit, I could see Kenny's chest too. I blushed at the sight of it, lifting my hand from the floor beside me and placing it on his chest, right over his heart.

Kenny flinched slightly and looked down at me, leaning forward and pulling me into another one of his deep kisses. I melted against the wall as Kenny's hand slowly made it's way around from my chest, behind my back to meet the other hand. He pulled me in closer as he began to bring us back to our feet.

Carefully, he tightened his grasp on me and began to slide up against the wall. Standing to our feet, Kenny broke apart our kiss, giving me a chance to take in where we were.

It was Kenny's house.

He smiled and took my hand, his other arm still remaining around my waist as we began to walk up the stairs.

"W-where are your parents Kenny?" I managed to say, looking around nervously.

Kenny didnt reply. He simply smiled and turned into one of the rooms on the left side of the hall.

Glancing around, I noticed a few posters on the wall. They were all of playboy girls who were ethire fully or almost naked.

Kenny kissed me on the lips again before quickly pulling away and patting my head. "Be right back." He whispered.

He bent down and grabbed a black t-shirt from the floor and tossed it on quickly over his head. He looked back at me, then slowly opened his door, closing it behind him.

I sighed and folded my arms over my chest, staring around at Kenny's room. I sat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Above, where the ceiling was supposed to be, was a huge mirror. The mirror took up about ¼th of Kenny's ceiling above his bed, it was something I had never seen in a boys room before.

I lay on my back and stared up at the person staring back at me.

I sighed, touching one of the many scars on my body. I traced a line down from the bottom of my collar bone down to where my waist began, as I had done many times in the past when I was alone.

A tear fell down my left cheek as I another fell down my right. Soon enough I had flipped onto my chest, crying into Kenny's pillow.

After a few minutes of crying to myself, I heard the door open then slowly close. I did not turn around, there was no way I would let Kenny see me like this.

"Butters?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly with his hand as he spoke. "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head and pushed my head further into the pillow. "I cant let you see me! Its too embarrassing!"

Kenny laughed softly and gently pulled me from the pillow, leaning me against him. "I didnt understand a word of what you just said."

I froze and folded my arms around the pillow, pulling in my knees and covering up my face and as much of my chest as I could with the pillow.

Kenny's smile remained as he removed the pillow from my grasp, revealing my bare chest once again. "I already saw it Butters, there is no reason you should hide it from me."

I sighed and released my legs, allowing them to stretch out. "B-but I..."

I couldn't think of anything to say, all I could do was hang my head and cry. I flipped around so I was facing Kenny and lay my head on his shoulder. I felt his warm hand touch my head as he gently combed through my hair. "You cry as much as you have to." Kenny whispered, looking out the window beside his bed. "I don't mind."

I didnt say anything, but I was glad he understood. With that, I let the tears drain.

I wasn't sure where all the tears were coming from...my dad, my mom, Kenny, or the fact that I was half naked in a boys bedroom.

* * *

Ethire way, I didnt care. The only thing I cared about was Kenny as I continued crying into his black t-shirt. 


	20. Not So Secret

Kyle's POV

"So, what do you fag boys think?" Cartman smiled, beaming his eyes happily at me.

I glanced at Stan, then back at Cartman, fixing my glare to match Stan's.

"Cartman...Why were you stalking them in the first place...?" I asked, glancing at the laptop and smiling.

Stan let out a laugh, quickly followed by a laugh of my own. Cartman stared blankly at us for a moment before he caught on. He stood up, shaking the couch as he did, and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. "I'm not gay!" He shouted to my face, sternly.

"No one said you were. Fat ass." I smiled, looking Cartman in the eyes.

"Gah! Fucking fags, God!" Cartman exploded, tossing me into the air and landing on the couch, on top of Stan.

"Fat ass is stronger than he looks..." Stan muttered. "You alright Kyle?"

I shook the hair out of my face and turned around to face Cartman, who by now had stormed off into the kitchen, arms flailing and all.

I smiled and kissed Stan quickly on the lips. "I'm just fine."

Stan's eyes widened, then he smiled in the kiss and leaned forwards, kissing me back. I closed my eyes and melted into Stan's arms.

"We better get out of here..." Stan whispered, laughing a bit. "Before Cartman catches us."

"Yeah..." I replied, slowly moving myself off of Stan. I grabbed my hat off of the ground and out it back on my head, covering my curly, red, mess.

"Cartman we are leaving!" Stan yelled, looking at me from the door. Stan's eyes shifted from me to the laptop over and over until I finally understood what he wanted me to do. I smiled at him and popped out the SD card from its slot on the right side of Cartman's laptop. I glanced at Stan who was giving me a thumbs up, opening the door with his free hand. I tossed the SD card into my pocket and quickly followed Stan out the door.

"Stupid fat ass." Stan laughed, looking back at Cartman's house and pulling his hand from his jacket pocket, revealing his middle finger. I smiled and looked ahead at the sidewalk.

"This is most likely not the only copy Stan..." I sighed, feeling for the small square object in my pocket. "Cartman is smarter than that, unfortunately."

Stan slowly lowered his hand and sighed. "Crap, your probably right..."

I nodded, pulling out the card and turning it over in my hands. "You think we should show Kenny?"

Stan paused a minute before grabbing my hand and proceeding down the road. "They both deserve to know..."

"I-I know...I just know how well Butters handles embarrassment... not very well, to say the least." I sighed, looking down at my feet as I walked.

"Then we will just let Butters find out, whether it be from Kenny or whatever. Kenny will take care of it..."

I nodded and placed the card back in my pocket. "Lets go then, Kenny's house is right around this corner...the second house on the left after you cross the tracks."

"Alright." Stan replied, turning the corner.

"O-oh, um..." I said, releasing my half of me and Stan's connected hands. "Kenny's parents don't exactly...approve of...you know..."

Stan's eyes widened as he let go of my hand. He sighed and shoved his hand in his right jacket pocket.

I frowned and sighed, wanting to reach down and grab Stan's hand, but resisting the urge.

We walked silently down the road and crossed the train tracks. I followed Stan up the dirt driveway and stopped at the window, Stan walking past me and knocking loudly on the door. "Kenny! Hey come ou- "

"Shh!" I hissed, covering his mouth and pulling him down to my level. "Look..."

The window curtains had been closed, but if you tried to see inside, there was a small hole in the curtain on the left about the size of a golf ball.  
I peeked in and saw Kenny facing away from the window, leading a blonde down the stairs and onto the couch. The person was wearing a light blue dress and had blonde pigtails being held up by daisy flower clips. Kenny lay the person on their backs and climbed on top of them on the couch, leading them into a deep kiss.

"Kenny...What is he doing?" I sighed.

Stan shrugged and kicked open the door. "Come on Kenny, we have something you need to-"

* * *

Silence fell across the room, all Stan and I could do was stand there and stare at the sight before us. 


	21. Blackmail Files and Jewish Love

Kenny POV

I laughed, looking down at the blonde beneath me, who to my surprise, was also smiling.

"Oh, hey guys!" I welcomed warmly. "Whats up?"

At first, neither one of them replied. I laughed again and sat up, grabbing my blondes hand and glancing down at the beautiful eyes starring back at me.

"Who's the girl?" Kyle managed to choke out, still utterly confused by the whole situation.

I tried to contain my laughter as Stan and Kyle stared at us. "You remember that girl who moved here in 4th grade? The one who 'moved away' shortly after the girls big slumber party?" I asked, unable to remove the smile glued to my face.

They continued to stare blankly as they slowly shook their heads. My blonde partner brought their free hand to their mouth to keep them from laughing, I closed my eyes as I attempted the same.

"Does the name Majorine, ring a bell?"

Again there was no response, just the continuous, blank stare from the confused couple.

"Where's Butters?" Kyle asked finally, not understanding what we thought was so funny.

At that second, neither one of us could hold it in any longer. "Wow you guys are dense." My blonde said, smiling up at me. "Should we just show them?"

I nodded, placing my hand on their head and removing the clips from my boyfriends hair, letting it all fall back over his eyes.

"Oh..." Stan said, unable to think of anything else to say. "Now I remember."

"Kenny...really?" Kyle said soon after Stan finished, resting his hand on his hip. "Why did you dress Butters up as a girl?"

I smiled and squeezed Butters hand, he smiled sheepishly back at me before responding.

"His parents are like my dad, Kyle." Butters said shyly.

I was shocked by his sudden change from his happy attitude to his shy one, but thought it better to not mention it.

Kyle sighed and looked away. "Oh..."

The room went silent for a few minutes before Stan spoke up. "Okay, well we don't really have all day to sit here and stare at the happy couple. As happy as we are for you two, we have some bad news..."

Stan glanced at Kyle, nodding his head in that same 'mind reading' way they always had. Kyle reached in his pocket and slowly pulled out a small blue card, walking towards me. Kyle placed it in my hands and turned back to Stan, reconnecting their hands.

"What's this?" I asked, looking up at them. "It looks like an SD card to a camera or a cell phone."

"Its a video." Stan and Kyle said in unison, turning to each other and shaking their heads. "It's probably better if we just show you, rather than tell you."

I looked at Butters, who by now had just taken in the whole situation and had moved back to being his shy-self.

He shrugged and tightened his grip on my hand. "W-Well then lets go have look."

"Yeah." I agreed, standing to my feet and helping Butters up. "Lets go, my computer is upstairs."

Stan and Kyle waited for Butters and me to approach the stairs first, then soon followed us up the and into my bed room. I let go of Butters hand and moved towards my old desk, where my laptop was sitting, contrasting with every other poor-ass thing I had sitting around in my room.

"Kenny, how did you afford a brand new laptop?" Kyle asked suspiciously, peeking over my shoulder on one side, Stan peering over the other.

"I needed a way to get in touch with Butters, without his dad knowing." I replied bluntly, typing in my password. "I did a few things I'm not exactly proud of...and with my part time job I managed to afford it."

"O-Oh." Kyle said, feeling a bit embarrassed to have asked such a question. "That's nice..."

I glanced away from the screen as Windows loaded up. I turned around to face Butters, who was on my bed changing into his jeans and out of his dress.

I smiled and returned to the now fully loaded screen before me, popping in the blue card and watching as the files popped up in the window.

"Cartman's Butters Time?" I asked outloud, hovering the mouse over one of the many files on the card. "'Playboy Blackmail Files?' 'Jewboy Love Sensation?' What the hell is this?"

"Jewboy who's a what?" Kyle shouted, pushing me over and clicking on the file, in which turned out to consist of five video files. "Kyle!" Stan said, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and pulling him away from my laptop. With a few seconds of this, Kyle had calmed down.

"I...guess click the one that sais Playboy Blackmail Files..." Stan said, putting his arm around Kyle. "That one sounds familiar, I think its the one Cartman showed us."

Butters soon approached my side as he squatted on his knees and began to watch the video with us.

"You can sit with me Butters, don't sit on the floor." I smiled, patting my knee for him. He blushed and stood up, sitting lightly on my knee.

I clicked the 'OK' button and sighed, watching the loading screen pop up. I noticed Stan and Kyle sigh from behind us, stepping back a few feet and sitting on my bed. I shook my head and smiled, preparing myself for whatever was to come.


	22. Not Me Im Worried About

Kenny POV

"So...what exactly was that...?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

This sort of thing wasn't very new to me. Thanks to Cartman blackmailing me all through elementary school and middle school, I really didnt have that big of a deal with what was on this video. What pissed me off was the fact that he was putting Butters through it now...and he was not going to just get away with that.

"We didnt understand it ethire, what would he gain from stalking you two?" Kyle asked.

"E-Eric took this?" Butter's asked, blinking repeatedly and rubbing his eyes.

I nodded and spun my chair around to face Stan and Kyle, Butters still on my knee.

There was an awkward silence before Stan spoke up. "So Kenny? What should we do from here? We're sure this card isn't the only copy of that tape..."

I blinked and shrugged, placing my hand on Butters knee and rubbing it softly. "Its one thing to mess with me, but I am going to kill him for messing with Butters."

Butters froze for a moment before placing his hand over mine and looking down at me. "I-If this doesnt bother you, then it doesnt bother me..."

I glanced up at his face, which I found to be very serious, and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm still going to kick his ass...he has always wanted everything of mine...and usually succeeded in taking it away from me..." I paused, turning slightly in the chair and wrapping my arms around his waist. "...but he will never take you away from me."

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his protectively. I wasn't exactly sure why Cartman had been stalking us, maybe it really was to just blackmail me again, but judging from his past actions, he only did this kind of thing when he wanted something from me. And I wasn't about to let him take Butters from me, I would kill Cartman before that happened.

I broke apart the kiss and looked up at Butters, who's face had turned completely red. I smiled and hugged him close.

Stan and Kyle smiled at us and stood up.

"Maybe we should leave..." Kyle whispered to Stan, grabbing his hand again as they stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, lets just leave them alone." Stan laughed quietly.

I held onto Butters as I listened to their footsteps as they faded down the hall.

"I-I love you Kenny..." Butters whispered, sounding a bit depressed for some reason.

"I love you too..." I replied, confused. "Whats wrong?"

Butters turned his head and stared at the screen where I had paused the video.

"I just wanted you to know...I'm not confused anymore...Your the only one for me Kenny."

I smiled and stood up, bringing him with me and sitting on the bed where Stan and Kyle had been. "Whats wrong?" I asked again, taking his other hand in mine and placing our hands in my lap.

He shook his head and turned his head slightly, looking out the window. "It's nothing Kenny, I promise..."

"I don't care if its nothing." I pushed on, releasing one of his hands and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me."

He sighed and turned back to me. "I-Its just Eric."

"What?" I asked curiously, still utterly confused.

"W-Well...I don't really understand it...but yesterday, after you dropped me off, he asked me to sleep over at his house. Normally I would have just said yes, even though I don't ever remember anything when I'm at Eric's...I just remember us waking up in his bed..." He paused, thinking to himself.

My eyes widened as I listened for more of his story. He shrugged and continued.

"..but I told him I was already staying over at your house. Eric got awful soar with me and drug me to his house. He said something about getting back at you but I really didnt hear it. I tried to get away but he is pretty strong for someone that fat..."

"H-he what?" I shouted "That fat ass! I knew he was up to something!"

"W-what are you talking about Kenny?"

"C'mon Butters, we're going to pay Cartman a little visit!"


	23. A Little Visit

Butters POV

I followed Kenny out the door as the breeze hit us, we forgot out jackets. "K-Kenny, its freezing. Don't you think we should get our jackets before we-"

I paused before I realized Kenny wasn't going to reply, he was in his own world mumbling things out loud to himself.

"Kenny?" I asked, trying to catch up to him as he pulled me along. "Kenny, I really don't know if this is all necessary. Eric hasn't done anything as far I can tell."

I honestly didnt know what was wrong with Kenny. I mean, it was true that every time I spent the night over at Eric's I didn't remember anything when I woke up...but that doesnt mean he did the kind of things Kenny is thinking he did...

"Oh, Its necessary." Kenny replied bluntly, hopping over the train tracks and waiting for a second for me to cross. "Stupid ass hole, Cartman."

We eventually reached Eric's house. Before we got to the door, Kenny released my hand and turned to face me, placing his hand on my chest. His eyes looked like some mixture of anger and sadness as he looked down from me.

"You stay out here." He murmured, little strands of his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes as he spoke.

"W-Well, why do I have to wait out here...?" I asked, placing my hand over Kenny's

He paused for a moment, looking up at me. "I don't want you to see me, when I get angry."

My eyes widened as he removed my hand, kissed it, and turned away.

Kenny knocked on the door slowly three times, waiting for Eric to answer.

I froze as the door began to creep open. A pair of eyes looked through the crack before the door swung open, revealing Eric's face to us.

"Cartman." Kenny said bluntly, as he usually did when he encountered Eric.

"Fags." Eric replied, smirking. "What brings you here this lovely eve-"

"Don't ask what brings me here, you know very well why I am here." Kenny glared. "Just let me in so we can settle this."

Eric laughed and opened the door for Kenny, placing his arm around Kenny and leading him inside.

"Butters." Kenny said to me over his shoulder.

'Stay out here...' I reminded myself.

I nodded, glancing at Eric and quickly turning away.

"What's the matter?" Eric asked me, not seeing at all concerned, it was more like he was enjoying himself.

I shook my head slowly and looked at Kenny, who was still looking at me over his shoulder, and nodded back.

"Leave him alone Cartman, this is between you and me." Kenny said

"Yes, yes it is isn't it?" Eric replied, smirking a bit before leading Kenny into the house and out of my sight.

'Stay out here...' I whispered to myself before slumping down against the wall. 'Just...stay out here...'


	24. Not Falling For It

Kenny POV

"You want a drink or something?" Cartman asked, motioning towards the kitchen table.

I glared at him and slowly shook my head. "Can you please cut the crap?"

Cartman paused at the fridge, placing his fingers on his chin and facing me. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I am talking about that stupid ass video tape your stalker ass made of me and Butters. And how every fucking thing I have, you steal away from me!" I shouted, standing to my feet and slamming my hands on the table.

Cartman sighed and took a step towards me, putting his hand on his hip. "I liked you better with your parka." He muttered.. "You talked less."

I continued to stare at him as he stared back at me with that stupid grin of his.

"Although, your much cuter without it." He continued, stepping another step closer to me.

I blushed, staring at him with my half pissed off-half confused as hell look on my face. What was with him anyway?

"Just fucking leave Butters out of your little games Cartman!"

"Butters?" Cartman asked, looking at the boor. ""I have little interest in your 'butt buddy' Kenny. My only interest, is you."

I gasped, but quickly continued glaring. "Th-Then why did Butters tell me that you two were having sleepovers? And that he couldn't remember anything when he went over there except for waking up with you In your bed!"

Cartman's eyes widened slightly before turning back to normal again as he thought over a response.

He had none.

"...little interest in Butters, yet you have sleepovers that you cant explain." I scoffed, sitting in my chair again and crossing my arms. I was just about done with him and his lying ass. "I'm not an idiot Cartman, don't treat me like one."

"Your not an idiot, your just poor." He smiled.

"What does that have to do with anything fat ass?"

Cartman smiled again and walked a few more steps towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Nothing."

"W-What the fuck? Stop touching me!"

Cartman sighed and placed his other hand on my opposite shoulder. "So, getting back to our situation..."

"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted, trying to push out of his grasp. "The fuck is wrong with you!"  
"I told you before..." He whispered in my ear. "I'm only interested in you. Butters is just getting in my way."

Cartman leaned in slightly, touching my cheek with his big hand.

"C-Cartman?" I asked. "Cartman!" I shouted, pushing him off me but falling backwards in my chair in the process. Cartman stood there dumbfounded then smiled, climbing over the chair and on top of me.

"Your poor ass is going to pay for that chair." He laughed, kicking it out of the way as he approached me.

"G-Get off!" I shouted, pushing against him uselessly.

I wouldn't call myself weak, not at all actually, but Cartman had his own way of getting what he wanted. He used force to get his way. Was he doing this to steal Butters from me? Or...did he actually have that strong of feelings for me...? N-No, No way! Impossible.

"Your lying anyway." I said bluntly.

His smirk fell to a slight smile as he pulled his face down to mine so our noses were touching. "You still don't get it, do you?"

I tried to remain calm, breathing through my nose and out my mouth as Cartman continued to speak.

"Will you just stop all of this and let me go? This isn't like you..."

"I love you Kenny McCormick ." Cartman said quietly, but loud enough to make sure I heard him.

Why would he say something like that? It...sort of reminded me of how Butters says he loves me. It sounded sincere, and meaningful.

"C-Cartman, come on. There is no way you are in love with me...So cut it out." I said, with more sympathy than I probably meant.

Cartman looked up at me and smiled again, looking somewhat defeated, a face I only saw on him once before when everyone thought I had died, for real.

"I knew...If I told you...you would never believe me." Cartman whispered, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "I saw you with all the girls, being your perverted self. I stood no chance once so ever..." He began. "A year or so passed, you lost girlfriends and gained new ones like it was nothing. It killed me. I just stood there, and watched."

Cartman was tearing up now, I really didnt know how to respond...I wasn't even convinced he was serious yet.

"...Then I saw you at Starks Pond, with him." He said, tightening his grip on my shoulders as he hissed the word 'him'. "It was so hard for me to take in! All I could think about was a way to get him away from you."

"Y-You cant be serious. You rip on Stan and Kyle for being gay all the time! There is no way you could possibly..."

Cartman sighed, ignoring my comment. "Do you love Butters?"

I blinked, staring at him. "W-Where did that come from?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do." I replied shyly. "You know that."

Cartman fell silent for a moment, shocking me as I sat there staring at him. He looked deep in thought, though I could no longer see his face underneath the hair covering his eyes.

Cartman quickly shot up, making me jump, and grabbed both my hands. He pulled my arms over my head, knocking me onto my back, and held them on the floor above me.

"C-Cartman! Let me go, what the hell!" I shouted, trying to pull from him...and failing.

"If I cant have you willingly..." He began, staring off into space again. "Then...I will have you by force."

He took his free hand and placed it on my chest. "G-Get off, Stop it god damn it!"

Cartman shook his head slowly. "I cant do that Kenny. I have waited too long to just stop now..."

I shook my head, still trying uselessly to get away. Cartman released my arms, allowing them to instinctively fall back to my sides, and began unbuttoning my shirt.  
Despite my automatic instinct to push him away, something was stopping me.

I stopped resisting and just lay there, Cartman just finishing on my shirt.

"Give up yet?" He asked, running his finger down my chest, making me shiver.

"No matter what you do, I will still love him, not you." I replied harshly, trying to convince myself as well. "So-So just stop."

"I wont stop. You should know by now Kenny, after all the years you have known me, I always get my way...besides, I can already see your doubting yourself. Its all in your eyes."

I shook my head. There is no way this was for real! He could never actually...love me...and I defiantly did not love him! ...did I? No, No way! Snap out of it Kenny! Don't let him get to you.

"You can do whatever you want...But raping me isn't going to change how I fell! It isn't going to make me love you!" I said, tearing up for some reason. "I...will never love you! So just sto-"

I was cut ogg my Cartman's lips pressing on mine.

My eyes widened. I knew this was wrong, it was down right disturbing, but I couldn't pull away...

Cartman closed his eyes, placing his right hand on my head. He pulled away slowly, smiling at me. "Do you know how long I have waited for that?"

I lay there in shock, not meeting Cartman's eyes. "I-I..."

"I love you too!" Cartman said happily, ruffling my hair and smiling at me a little.

"Thats not what I said!" I spat, hiding my eyes behind my hair. I so wished I had my parka right now to hide my embarrassed face...What was that feeling just now? If I would have been in my right mind, I'd have pushed Cartman off as soon as out lips met and his guard was down! But...As I lay there, letting him kiss me, all i could think about...was Butters.


	25. Compromise?

Kenny POV

Surprisingly enough, Cartman was warm, despite his cold outward appearance. His touch was soft as well. I had only seen this side of Cartman a few times in his whole life...and now that I think about it...each of those moments were in some way related to me.

He kissed me again, managing my shirt all the way unbuttoned and running his fingers down my chest.

"S...Stop it Cartman!" I ordered, pushing against his chest uselessly. Cartman paused and hung his head.

"It's never going to work...is it?"

"What? Raping me?" I asked in disbelief, shaking my head slightly to move some dark blonde strands out of my face to look at him dead on. "Did you actually think you could make me love you? I love Butters." I pressed on, realizing how corny that actually sounded as it came out. But -well hell- it was the truth. "I could never feel the same way back, so whats the point Cartman?"

I blinked, noticing his breathing becoming heavier and heavier as he struggled to fight away some tears that he-wait, tears?

"Why cant you understand...? I love you!"

I shook my head, again in disbelief, another damned tear falling down my cheek. "No you don't!"

Cartman let go of me and sat up. "This once..." He murmured randomly, shocking me as he dropped his head and moved to sit beside me. "This one time...I'll let you get your way, poor boy."

I sat up instinctively and stood to my feet, expecting him to pull me back down.

He didnt.

He simply looked up at me; eyes heavy, dark brunette hair over his eyes, truly looking...pathetic.

"What?" He glared up at me, making me jump slightly where I stood. "Go find Butters. I'm sure he is still right outside waiting for you anyway."

Nodding slightly, I headed for the door. What the hell had gotten into Cartman just now anyway? It wasn't like him to just...give up. He never 'just gave up'. Not that I minded, of course.

As I reached for the door handle, I spun around again to check on Cartman.

He hadn't moved.

I sighed. I almost felt bad for him, honestly I did, but...really? This was totally out of character for him, and it wasn't like he truly believed this would work...did he?

Besides, he couldn't actually love me, there is no way! There just had to be something else going on here, some other explanation as to-

"What are you starring at?" Cartman whispered, shaking his head and interrupting my thought process. "Get the hell outta here!"

"Cartman...I'm sorry." I replied unconsciously, unsure of what I was saying.

Pausing, Cartman peered over his shoulder at me, I could finally see the tears in his eyes that I knew were there.

"I-I really didn't know." I went on, still not entirely sure where I was going with it. "I didnt mean to come off as harsh but-"

"Does it even matter?" He tried, straining his voice to shout but couldn't. "It doesn't matter." He answered for me. "It never will matter. You have Butters, and I will always have no one. So just leave. Leave me alone and...and get out of my sight...! God damn it."

If there weren't tears before, there certainly were now.

"Christ..." I muttered to myself, sure Cartman hadn't heard me.

Cursing my passionate-caring side, I walked back to the distraught boy before me. Kneeling to the ground, I carefully placed my hand on his shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" I asked firmly.

"Why can't you just leave?" He replied, struggling to keep a straight face. "Why cant you just forget me and go be happy with Butters?"

I sighed, placing my other hand on his shoulder and faced him towards me. "You of all people should know why I cant just leave you like this."

Well god that wasn't the corniest thing I have said all day.

"I cant just leave, especially if these...feelings, you have for me are real. What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?"

Cartman stared up at me, his eyes seemed a bit dryer than they had a moment ago.

"I might not feel the same way dude, but there is someone out there for you...It may not be me, but there is someone."

"There is no one out there for a fat ass like me." Cartman whispered. "Why the hell would anyone want me...? No one likes me, not really."

A strange twist of pain stirred up in my chest as the words left his mouth.

"Cartman thats not true..." I reassured him. "Besides, your not fat." I replied, smiling down at him. "Your big-boned."

As I smiled down at him, removing my hands from his shoulders, he couldn't help but sneak a small smile back.

A long wave of silence filled the air before Cartman spoke up. "You know something Kenny?"

Smile still smeared across me face, I cocked my head to the side. "Hmm?"

"Well...you know how Stan and Kyle are like, best friends? And...you know how Craig and Tweek are like, even closer friends?"

I nodded in response.

"Well...I always kinda considered you...my best friend." He looked away shyly, the first time I had ever seen any emotion remotely close to shy on his face. "Even if I do treat you like shit sometimes...and even after what happened just now...I still consider you my best friend..."

Standing to my feet, I offered him my hand, and too my relief, he took it.

"Cartman." I began, pulling him up to his feet with a bit more strength than should have been necessary. "Your my best friend too. Regardless of how badly you treat me sometimes."

As if completely shocked, his eyes widened at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, really."

"But...What about Butters? Isn't he your best friend?" Cartman asked, eyes falling down as he said Butters name.

I laughed. "Cartman...there is a difference between best-friends and boy-friends." I explained turning away from him and walking a step closer towards the door. "I'm...in love with Buttercup...but you are my best friend. Even if I am still totally pissed off at you for stalking us, its a best friends job to be forgiving and just 'forgive and forget'."

Cartman stared up at me like before. "How the hell could you consider me your friend after all this?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I'm just a saint like that. You know, if you were a bit -i don't know- nicer to people, you might have more real friends. Not everyone is willing to put up with your shit the way I do...and I almost lost it a few minutes ago as it is."

Cartman sighed. "Meh." He dismissed. "I could give it a try I guess..."

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, I was cut off by a loud shriek from outside

"GAH! What?"

Cartman rose an eyebrow and huddled past me to the door, opening it to reveal the predictable source of the noise.

"Tweek?" We asked in unison.

"GAH! Stop staring at -ngh- me! Its so much _pressure!_" The twitchy blonde blurted, eyes shifting back and forth from the concrete beside the door- to me- to Cartman before pulling on his hair frantically.  
"What are you doing here alone? Where's your fuck buddy?" Cartman asked bluntly, shrugging as I punched him in the arm. "Ugh-I mean Craig."

"W-Well he's not alone." Butters chirped peeping his head around the door-frame, smiling and meeting my gaze.

The coffee addicts eyes widened as he gripped harder at his messy golden locks. "Um...yeah but Eric...Craig is -GAH- right-"

"Fat-ass." The raven-haired boy dismissed, appearing out of know where behind Tweek protectively and flipping him his signature finger.

I smiled and walked around Cartman, meeting Butters at the door and placing a meaningful kissing him on Butters cheek. It took everything I had up not to turn around and meet Cartman's red-hot gaze, which I could feel on me right this second.

"K-Kenny?" Butters stumbled, face some shade of brilliant pink as he pointed behind me.

"GAH!" Tweek shouted as Cartman seized my shoulders and spun me around, meeting my gaze with the exact eyes I had predicted.

"I cant." Cartman whispered to me, tossing me beside Craig and Tweek and beaming his gaze on Butters. "We're settling this now!"


	26. No One Else

Butter POV

Meeting Eric's gaze, I instinctively took a step back as he reached for the collar of my light blue shirt. Seizing me by the arm, Eric swung me around, slamming my smaller body against the brick wall of his house and lowering his head to mine.

"I am NOT losing Kenny to a little faggot like you!" Eric hissed in my ear, balling his hands into fists. "I won't let it happen!"

My head was slammed sideways into the brick again as my vision began to blur, all I could really make out was what I assumed to be Kenny's orange figure struggling to stand up and the green and blue figures of the couple beside him that I assumed to be Craig and Tweek.

"E-Eric, please stop!" I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt my head throb against the wall again. "We can -ow- work this out!"

Ignoring whatever I managed to say, Eric only continued the abuse, tightening his grip on me once again. "Fight back! If you love him so much fight!"

I shook my head slowly as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. No! I gotta be strong! So Kenny doesnt have to protect me, I don't want Kenny getting hurt!

"Come on!" Eric shouted at me.

"GAH! This is so much pressure! What is -ngh- his problem!" Tweek shrieked, backing into Craig.

My head was still throbbing as Eric grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me off the ground, spinning me to face him and pulling me closer to his face, earning a silent cry from me.

"You'd be better off dead!" He cooed, tightening his grasp on my hair before letting go just as quick as he had attacked.

My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. Finding myself on the ground, I quickly scrambled to the corner of Eric's porch and held my the spot on my head where Eric grabbed me. Craig effortlessly seized both Eric's arms and turned slightly to Kenny without gaining any emotion on his face.

"Get him out of here." Craig ordered in his usual mono-toned, bored voice.

Kenny immediately running to my side as Craig shook his head. "Fat-ass, really? What the hell was that for?"

"Why do YOU care?" Eric spat.

"You scared Tweek." Craig shrugged, earning a quiet 'eep' from the twitchy blond.

"NO! No, this cant be happening!" Eric shouted, struggling pointlessly against Craig's firm grasp on his forearms. "It isn't fair!"

Craig might not look all that strong, not that I could really talk myself, but he was holding off Eric...and thats kind-of saying something.

"Butters!" Kenny shouted, pulling me into a tight hug before quickly pulling away and examining me. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I guess so." I whispered, still rubbing my head.

Grabbing hold of my wrists, Kenny helped me to my feet and lead me down the few stairs away from Eric's house.

"Come back!" Eric ordered, pulling uselessly as Craig stood still with his blank stare aimed at Kenny, who nodded in response. "Come back and fight me!"

"Fuck off Fat-ass!" Kenny shouted over his shoulder. "God!" he breathed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Releasing my wrists, Kenny laced his fingers into my own and squeezed gently. "I cant fucking believe I almost gave him a second chance...If he even so as LOOKS at you again I swear I will ki-"

"K-Kenny?" I asked, looking up and meeting his giant blue eyes.

Kenny paused and looked down at me, stopping his rant and staring at me. "Yeah?"

What was I doing...?

"Do you...like Eric?" I asked, scared to look away from him as I unconsciously released his hand and took a step back, rubbing my arm self-consciously.

Kenny froze mid-step and turned back to stand in-front of me. "What are you talking about Butters?"

Jumping at the sudden attention, I stared at him dead on and thought about my answer.

"I -well- I just think that I might be -oh hamburgers- might be 'getting in the way'" I explained shyly, recalling what I had heard Eric say a few minutes ago. "A-and I don't want to cause you any trouble Kenny!" I said quickly, rubbing my hands together nervously. "I-I want you to be happy...!"

"Getting in the way?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow. "What would you be-"

"I don't want to be the -uh- be the reason you cant be happy with Eric! I-If thats what you want!" I shouted, tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Butters I think you-"

"I want you to be happy Kenny!" I interrupted. "If you want, I can leave right now! Nothing has to be weird, we can still be friends and everything Kenny I promise! " I said, feeling a tear drop down my cheek.

"Buttercup...?"

"I don't wanna be in the way... so maybe I should just go away because-!"

"Butters?" Kenny shouted, eye brow still raised, eyes filled with concern. "What are you talking about Buttercup? Your not getting in anyone's way." He smiled sympathetically. "What made you think that?"

I wouldn't have that. If I was going to ask this, I had to ask the whole story. "I know what I heard. I know what Eric said!" I told him shakily, starring down at his orange converse that matched the orange jacket he usually wore.

"Buttercup." Kenny laughed, taking a step towards me putting his hand to my cheek. "You are so adorable..."

"N-No Kenny!" I pulled away slightly, but failing to get out of his touch. "P-Please stop. I-If you don't like me like that, then i-i don't want to make myself think you do! I-I will only end up ge-getting hurt!"

I could feel myself blushing even harder than usual as his careful smile was only made bigger and he placed his free hand on my other cheek, cupping my face -and heart- in his warm hands.

My smaller eyes quavered under his bright blue gaze as he slowly bent down, setting a tender, soft kiss on my forehead.

"You are amazing, cute, sweet and funny." Kenny smiled at me quietly, his serious smile making me blush even harder. "I love_ you_, Butters, and no one else."


	27. Always

**Kenny POV**

* * *

"Hey, Butters?"

My voice came through thick and solid, like a knife attempting to cut though plastic. The shy little blond peeked his head from the nook of my shoulder, bright blue eyes telling me he wanted to hear what was on my mind, which after all the heart-gutting drama that had previously occurred, was a lot.

"Buttercup, I need you to know something about me..."

Butters blinked a few times and snuggled his face back into my shoulder, mumbling something only I could understand that meant _What about you, Kenny?_

"That...I'm not good enough for you." I made known, figuring I might as well throw it out there.

The rain was coming down gently right now, just barely tapping on my head -since not long ago had I retired my parka over to Butters in favor of him staying dry until we got to his house.

Butters shivered under my arm, nuzzling into my chest and clinging to my T-shirt.

"No you're not." He protested weakly, making me send a mental face-palm in reminder that Cartman hadn't only caused me trouble, but physically harmed the boy in my arms...

He must still be in pain...and it's all my fault.

Trying to lighten the mood a bit, I laughed shakily.

"But I am." I argue. "You're so unbelievably sweet and funny...and kind, to everyone you meet. I'm...well, practically the opposite."

Butters replied with a tiny little squeak, which I optimistically took as a laugh and continued rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "Well, opposites r-react...sometimes, Kenny."

I literally felt my cheeks sting with pink as the words left his perfect lips, though I couldn't see them very well underneath my parka.

"Yeah, sometimes." I smiled, placing a quick kiss on his forehead as we approached his house.

Pulling out his house key, Butters simply handed it to me and waited to be let inside, fully aware of the fact that he couldn't do it on his own and knowing full well that I wouldn't mind.

"D-Dad? Dad!" Butters called out weakly to his father, looking up at me and shrugging his shoulders. Butters scooted out of my hold momentarily, taking a few steps forward to peek into the kitchen before reach down for my hand. Shyly intertwining our fingers, the tiny blond began pulling me towards the couch, sitting me beside him and staring wordlessly for a moment.

"K-Kenny..." He mumbled, unsure.

Leaning against the arm of Butters' couch, I gingerly pulled him into my lap as he fiddled with a loose string on my parka. "Yes, Buttercup?"

The tiny blond blushed. "I-I just...um...Are you sure about E-Eric?"

I tried my best not to, but I made a face at the mention of 'Eric'.

"Sure about what, about Eric?" I asked. I knew what he meant...but in all honesty just wanted to forget that this whole mess had ever happened.

Butters lay his head on my shoulder, reaching up to fiddle with a piece of my hair nervously. "A-About...you not liking him a-and that you...you really do like m-me.." He murmured, voice squeaking on the final word of his sentence.

I sighed reaching up to run a hand through my hair, but bumping into Butters' hand and instead resting my hand over his, finding it much more comforting. "Butters Stotch, you know the answer to that already."

Butters smiled faintly, I know he did, as he shook his head quietly. "I know, I-I guess, I just wanted to-to make sure...B-Because, this wouldn't be the first time s-someone pretended to like me."

"Hey-"

Butters froze, staring up at me just in time for me to land a perfect kiss on the bridge of his nose. "I'm not Cartman, I'm not going to hurt you like he did. I love you, Butters."

Butters nodded almost immediately, as if he hadn't known that already- but just needed someone else to know it, too. "O-Okay, Kenny...I-I just...I needed, to...I needed to hear you say that."

In only a matter of minutes Butters had managed to fall asleep in my lap, almost curled against my chest and even unconscious, clinging to my t-shirt. Seeing as it was getting kind of late, and it was not completely pouring outside, I took it upon myself to take Butters upstairs to his bedroom...and stay there until he either woke up, or made me leave.

Taking the tiny boy into my arms I made way up the all to familiar steps up his staircase, all the while taking special care to make sure his father wasn't just upstairs and didnt hear when Butters called out to him.

No one was home.

A part of me almost felt bad for Butters' father, a larger part of me still more concerned about Butters' well being that I frankly didnt give a rats ass, but, the guy lost his wife. Sure, anyone who has a heart would understand that this is a very depressing and emotionally hard thing to go though. But, it would be easier to feel bad for him, had he not immediately started going back to those 'gay clubs' the week after she died.

The only reason I know this, is because I work for the one he goes to. No, I'm not proud of it, but its something I have to do. I dont think I'll ever tell Butters this, though. Nor will I tell him about his father. It would probably crush him even further...

He doesnt deserve that, he deserves to have everything handed to him for the rest of his life. He's been through more than any boy his age should ever have to...since he was able to talk.

But things were going to change. His life was going to change. And you wanna know why?

Because I'm here, now.

And I always will be.


End file.
